


短篇合集

by IchbinMusik



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 短篇合集





	1. 国王锤X刺客基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刺客Loki奉命去解决国王Thor，没得手的他并没有被处死，而是挨了顿操之后被放走了，三番五次的失手之后，Thor给刺客提了个小建议。

01.

Loki是个一流的刺客。  
划动脉麻利得像切瓜，就算血呲得跟喷泉一样，都一点儿碰不到衣服上。  
干干净净杀人，快快乐乐拿钱。  
这是刺客Loki的职业信条。  
一旦被列在他的处理名单上，那么就算有十条命也没用。  
也许就是因为这样好的业绩，请他的门槛儿比天还高。  
“Serafina？什么怪名字，不杀。”  
“哈？住在华纳海姆？太远了，不去。”  
“有六个老婆？真恶心，快滚。”  
约顿海姆的Loki先生就是这样一个挑剔的家伙。  
如果他有一丁点儿不满意，给多少钱都不杀。  
而最近，有个单子好不容易入了这位刺客先生的法眼。

02.

Thor，阿斯加德的新任国王。  
龙眉凤目，逸群之才。  
是个受人爱戴的君主。  
来求亲的使节们快要排到城门外头去了，可Thor硬是一个公主都相不中。  
这可愁坏了他的老父亲Odin。  
“这下怎么办，他也该给自己找个王后了。”  
母亲Frigga倒是不急也不慌。  
“Don’t push him.”她说。“He’s not a lady’s man, I can tell.”  
Odin虽然一时难以接受这事实，可最后却也在妻子日复一日的思想辅导中妥协了。

03.

言归正传。  
就算是众望所归的优秀君主，也还是不免会有人嫉贤妒能，心生歹意。  
到了争权夺位这事儿上，这种负面的小情绪便会愈演愈烈了。  
Thor的弟弟，Hodur，就像是他耀眼兄长的阴暗面。  
如果他是个神明，那必定是孤独和黑暗的司掌。  
Thor的光对他来说没有柔软与温暖可言，那是刺眼的，扎人的。  
“听说你认识个顶好的刺客？”Hodur问手下。  
“是的，行业顶尖，但极为难请。”  
“把他请来。”

04.

刺杀国王？这个不错。  
价钱公道，办事儿容易。  
Loki点点头算是答应了。  
国王啊，好办。  
一般都是那种油腻的老头儿。  
随便就能给抹了脖子。  
恰好他想去阿斯加德转转。  
刺客美滋滋的接了这单。

05.

Loki收拾好行头，准备开工。  
他瞧见整个城堡都睡着之后，摸到了国王的窗外。

06.

Thor平日睡得算是早的。  
可今天是个例外。  
国王前些日子生了场病，这打乱了他的作息。  
大病初愈，Thor精力正旺。  
他少与黑夜为伍，寂静为邻。  
但今儿，Thor子时左右才熄了蜡烛。

07.

Loki和Thor相反。  
黑暗从来都是他的伙伴。  
行刺这种事儿，多在夜里。  
他就像是死神，以漆黑的穹顶作掩护，悄悄取人的性命。  
可今天是个例外。  
刚到阿斯加德，刺客先生可不是很自在。  
这儿空气太燥，Loki水土不服。  
再加上他用刚收的订金在酒馆挥霍了一番精力。  
Loki竟在任务的时候觉得乏了。  
他本可以换个日子来取国王的首级。  
可刺客认为杀个手无缚鸡之力的老人实在是用不了这么谨慎。  
他透过窗子瞧见屋里最后的光亮儿也消了去，自己该干活了。  
Loki困得不行，他还揉了揉眼。

08.

Thor刚刚要进到梦里，就听见了一阵窸窣。  
国王悄悄把眼睁开了条缝儿，看见有个人进了自己的屋。  
女仆？  
没可能。  
那还能有谁。  
正当他琢磨着，明晃晃的一道寒光就奔着自己来了。

09.

Loki一脸惊愕。  
他没想到自己的手腕能给人攥住。  
老天，这和自己想的不一样。

10.

刺客看呆了。  
这哪是老头。  
这不是阿波罗吗。  
Loki一个愣神儿。

11.

Thor也呆了。  
如果把世界上他觉得最荒唐的事情列个单子。  
那“房间里有刺客”这事肯定是最不会出现在他单子上的那个。

 

12.

不过好在，他是个战士。

13.

Loki想把手腕抽回来，但力量差让他一哆嗦。  
坏事儿了。

14.

Thor把刀子夺了过来，然后扯开了Loki蒙在脸上的黑布。  
上帝，他可真好看。  
这下国王也愣住了。

15.

虽然不知道对方是怎么了，但这是自己的好机会。  
Loki一个翻身骑在了国王身上。  
“别出声，不然立刻杀了你。”刺客压低嗓子威胁，又抽了一把匕首。  
他将刀刃抵在Thor的颈上，由于太过锋利，皮肉已经渗出血珠。  
结果国王笑了。

16.

“我不出声难道你就不杀我了？”  
Thor觉得好笑。  
他笑Loki这副犹犹豫豫的模样。  
一点都不像个刺客。  
或许他是个新手。  
国王猜测。

17.

如果Loki知道Thor此刻在想什么。  
那他一定恼羞成怒。  
“新手”？  
这词在好几年前就在他身上不适用了。

18.

“当然会杀你。”Loki老实回答。  
“你为什么要杀我，我俩无冤无仇。”Thor不慌不忙。  
“当然是为了钱。”刺客觉得这个问题可笑。  
“我可以给你更多。”国王眨了眨眼睛。  
“我可是有职业操守的。”Loki拒绝了这个提议。  
他也不知道为什么今天自己废话这么多。  
也许——  
也许是因为这家伙的眼睛有点迷人。

19.

“抱歉。”Thor道起歉来。“我还不能被你杀呢。”  
“这可轮……”  
还没等刺客说完，他的两只手腕就又被钳住。  
国王稍微用力，Loki就因吃痛松了劲儿去。  
又一把匕首落到地上。  
金属和地毯碰撞发出钝响。

20.

完了。  
Loki心里悔不当初。  
早知道对象是这种不好对付的家伙，自己也该整顿好再来。  
这下可好，是要被斩首示众，还是永远囚在牢里？  
刺客觉得哪个结局自己都不喜欢。

21.

可，等等，这是要干什么。  
Loki被Thor压在身下，对方竟然在脱自己的衣服。

22.

“你干什么。”刺客问，“要杀要剐随你，但我想死的好看些。”  
“谁说要杀你。”Thor把Loki快扒干净了，“我会放了你的。”  
后者觉得要么是自己的耳朵坏了，要么是对方的脑子坏了。  
“你说什……”  
他被国王用唇封住了嘴。

23.

“但总不能白白放了你，我要讨点报酬。”  
一吻过后，Thor说。

24.

“This is madness.”刺客大口喘着气。  
他像是濒死的溺水者，搁浅的鱼儿。

25.

国王用他的阴茎破开了不断挣扎的刺客。  
Loki还是个雏儿，哪受得了这般操弄。  
他被按在床上任意索取。

26.

“没想到阿斯加德的王是个变态。”Loki紧绷着身子。  
“我也没想到闯入寝宫的刺客如此可口。”Thor回敬。  
刺客被国王操的浑身发软，双腿打颤。  
谁信他是来杀Thor的。  
Thor可怕的大阴茎快把他杀了。

27.

国王射了刺客一肚子。  
精液从Loki被磨红的腿根往下直流。

28.

“欢迎再来杀我。”Thor在Loki耳边厮磨。  
“我的脖子一直在这儿为你准备着。”

29.

Loki疼得一个星期不能好好走道儿。  
除了不甘心还是不甘心。  
这是对他莫大的羞辱。  
行刺未果，被狠操了一顿？

30.

刺客整顿好自个儿。  
他又摸到了国王的卧室。  
可惜结局和上次叠矩重规。

31.

“欢迎再来尝试。”Thor笑嘻嘻的说。  
Loki张着大腿，被操的汁水淋漓。

32.

第三次，第四次，第五次依旧如此，一成不变的结局。  
刺客恼了。  
或者，他假装很恼。

33.

眼看半个年头已经过去。  
Loki孜孜不倦的行刺，被干，再行刺。  
刺客称其为“坚持不懈，恪尽职守”，而国王称其为“欲求不满，欲拒还迎”。  
终于有一天——  
“你不累吗？”Thor问他。

34.

是挺累的。  
洛基回答。  
但我还没杀了你呢。

35.

“要不你干脆住在宫里。”国王提议。“这样就不用天天跑了，白天也有机会动手。”  
Loki摸了摸Thor的额头。  
这家伙不会是烧坏脑子了吧。

36.

“Okay，Fine！”  
刺客最后妥协了，在平安夜那天。

37.

为什么呢？Loki不知道。  
也许是窗外雪下得太大，他不想再到处找旅店了。  
国王吻了吻刺客的额头。  
“你猜怎么？”他说。

38.

“做王后的话，成功几率更大些。”

39.

这是一个阿斯加德的国王和他刺客王后的故事。


	2. 警探锤X法医基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新任警探Thor与知名法医Loki的性格是极为不合的，但在一次深夜的任务中……

01.  
Loki Laufeyson，圈内知名法医。  
除了脾气，什么都好。  
他技术过硬，脸蛋好看，这两样足以将法医先生的怪性子变成他的另一个迷人之处了。  
起码姑娘们是这么觉得的。  
自Loki从约顿海姆跑到阿斯加德，这块儿女警察的数量以肉眼可见的速度增长。  
谁都想和这位漂亮的法医发生点什么。  
可惜Loki连正眼都不愿瞧瞧——  
他待人骄傲，皱皱眉头便能把人送入千里冰封的极寒之地，令人接近不能。  
Loki本是个外科医生，当时在约顿也算是小有名气的一位。  
可两年前他突然转行——  
“还是死人来的有趣，他们更诚实些。”  
据说这是他当初的跳槽理由。  
您说他是不是个怪人。

02.  
Thor Odinson，兢兢业业的新人警探。  
虽入行不久，但战功赫赫。  
为了让他发挥最大的潜能，上级决定将Thor调到阿斯加德。  
毕竟民风淳朴哥谭市，邻里和睦阿萨村。  
居高不下的犯罪率已经成为了这儿的万年难题，被逼走的警探们更是不在少数。  
而Thor——上头期望——是这难题的解法。  
警探先生也许天生注定就是警探。  
Thor勇敢，敏捷，同时又充满正义感。  
一个血气方刚的好青年，再配上一副完美的胴体和金发碧眼。  
Thor就是这鱼龙混杂的城中冉冉升起的新的正义。

03.  
Loki听说要有个新人过来。  
说实话，他不喜欢新人。  
或您可以说，他不喜欢变化。  
怪性子的法医总要花些时间和他的警探磨合。  
而Thor的到来就意味着自己又要重新开始。  
不过对Loki来说这倒是也没什么大碍——他从来就不是迁就的那方。

04.  
Thor对Loki的名号早有耳闻。  
漂亮却怪异的法医先生经常出现在警探们茶余饭后的聊天中。  
“知道吗？听说那家伙喜欢男人。”  
“哈？你问我怎么知道的？”  
“这还用问吗，他身边漂亮的小女警都排成队了，可那家伙一个都看不上，你说这不是喜欢男人，难不成还有什么别的解释？”  
这种论调总是能占去上风的，传着传着便成了真的。

05.  
Loki对新来的这位警探很不满意。  
Thor浑身上下散发出的那种“正义伙伴”的气息呛到了法医。  
“你就是新来的？”Loki用鼻孔看着Thor。  
“久仰，Laufeyson先生。”警探伸出了一只手。  
“希望你可以停止向周边散发你的雄性荷尔蒙，Odinson先生。”  
法医斜睨了一眼Thor伸出的手，头也不回的去找他的尸体们了。

06.  
Thor对大名鼎鼎的这位法医很不满意。  
或更准确的说，是从满意转变成了不满。  
他可真是和传闻中一样的好看。  
Thor悄悄把Loki上下打量了一遍。  
老天，这副好样貌可怪不得那些姑娘们都被他迷得神魂颠倒。  
“你就是新来的？”  
然后警探听到眼前的美人开口。  
“久仰，Laufeyson先生。”Thor伸出了一只手，作为基本礼节。  
可得到的回答却是对方冷冷的一句话，以及一个单薄的背影。

07.  
Loki发现自己要比想象中的更不喜欢Thor。  
那家伙毫无遮拦的四处散发着自己的魅力。  
不到一个月，全局子的空气中就都满是“Thor Odinson”这名字了。  
不仅如此，在工作方面他也出尽了风头。  
Thor查案从不拖泥带水，他思维敏捷，善抽丝剥茧，推情准理。  
法医倒不是妒忌这位新警探得了所有人的关注——Loki才不在乎这些。  
他只是被Thor耀眼的光刺痛了眼睛。

08.  
Thor发现Loki比自己想象中的还要性情乖张。  
“去给我倒杯茶。”  
工作的第二天，他就被Loki当助手一样呼来唤去。  
可警探却也乖乖去倒茶了。  
令Thor没想到的，这只是个开始。  
“出去，你今天的衣品搭配太滑稽了。”  
“重新泡，我现在的心情不适合红茶。”  
“安静些，你最好连气都不要喘。”  
像这样，Loki的要求越来越强人所难，理由也稀奇古怪。

09.  
这是Thor来到阿斯加德就任的第三个月了。  
虽说犯罪率没减多少，但警探先生倒是成了大家的一剂强心药。

10.  
虽然Loki嘴上不说，但心里觉得这家伙还不错。

11.  
Thor逐渐习惯了Loki刁钻的脾气。  
他确实是名出色的法医。

12.  
可两人依旧常常吵起来。  
“请收起你那副正义伙伴的嘴脸，Thor，你没有权利要求所有人都认可你那种非黑即白的幼稚价值观。”  
一般这样的斗嘴都会以Loki眯起眼睛瞧着Thor被呛得面红耳赤而结束。  
然后两人各干各的。  
“去给我倒茶。”  
接着短暂的冷战会消弭于Loki这个小命令中。

13.  
Thor觉得Loki有时候很迷人。  
他喜欢看他操着小刀划开皮肉。  
他喜欢看他戴胶皮手套。  
他喜欢看他专注于显微镜，边观察还边做记录。  
他喜欢看他下班时脱下白大褂。

14.  
Loki觉得Thor有时候很迷人。  
他喜欢看他蹙着眉头分配任务。  
他喜欢看他急得气喘吁吁的跑回局里。  
他喜欢看他将金发拢到耳后。  
他喜欢看他用食指扯开系得过于紧的领带。

15.  
转眼间。  
两人已经认识半个年头有余了。

16.  
一天，深夜的任务。  
“你们先回去休息吧，就差Laufeyson先生的报告了，这个我来处理就好，大家辛苦了。”  
Thor将一个个疲乏不堪的手下打发了回家去。  
好警探捏了捏鼻梁，想让自己也清醒些。

17.  
“性犯罪，不得不说，玩法还不少。”  
Loki破天荒的来了Thor的办公室，并亲自将照片递到他跟前。  
法医也不知道为什么自己这么做了，也许是因为警探看上去太累。

18.  
Loki开始就着一张张照片为Thor罗列他所谓的“玩法”。  
看上去认真仔细，但语气里总带着些掩饰不住的揶揄。

19.  
“我不需要知道这些。”  
法医看到警探红了耳根。

20.  
Loki调笑的意味更浓。  
人民的好警探在害羞。

21.  
“这些可都是协助查案的重要细节，Thor。”

22.  
“别像个处男似的扭扭捏捏。”

23.  
也许是对方嗤笑着的玩世不恭的态度。  
也许是因为被捉住了“害羞”这事实而恼羞成怒——

24.  
“停下，Loki。”

25.  
“Wooh，别告诉我你兴奋起来了。”  
法医抬起了警探的下巴，后者的眼睛死命的往地上瞟。

26.  
“我说了，停下。”Thor又羞又恼。  
他觉得自己一定不是个合格的警探。  
竟会为了几个下流的词汇脸上发烧。

27.  
等等，或者也许不是因为那几个单独的词汇。  
是因为他瞧见Loki好看的薄唇缓慢而清晰的描摹着每个字节。  
Thor觉得自己的老二有些不太老实了。

28.  
法医没有理会警探语言上的阻止。  
这种时候男人的下半身总是比上半身来的诚实。

29.  
不疾不徐。  
Loki送上了一个吻。

30.  
“可你的老二说的是完全相反的意思，警探先生。”

31.  
你瞧，所以我才说死人要比活人来的诚实。

32.  
不过法医先生找到了一位他觉得有趣的活人。  
当Thor将他按在办公桌上操干时，Loki是这样想的。

FIN.


	3. 公子锤X小偷基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小偷Loki和普通的小偷有些不同，他爱极了书，而Thor家书房的书多得数不清，少爷和小偷做了一笔交易……

01.  
Thor是这一代有名的Odinson家族的大少爷。  
人人都知道Odin，自然，他们也都知道Odin的长子Thor。  
大家都说人无完人，可巧了，Thor就是个完人。  
不信您听听看那些会夸人的姑娘们都是怎么说他的。  
“Thor少爷？他是神的礼物。”  
“你说那个Odinson家的长子？他是照着和天神一样的模子造出来的。”  
虽然听上去夸张了些，但要是您有机会见见他，便知道此话不假。

02.  
Loki是个小偷，他周转流离，从约顿海姆那个穷乡僻壤来到了阿斯加德。  
如果将他与其他的小偷相提并论，那未免有些欠妥当。  
就算是做小偷小摸的事情，Loki也绝对要比别人来得更加——随您想怎样理解。  
他对物质兴趣寡淡。  
酒和女人从来就不是他耗费资金的所在。  
除了最最基本的生活所需，他偷摸来的钱全都变成了一摞又一摞的书。  
小偷开始并非靠偷窃为生，但您要知道，世事艰难。  
而Loki，他本就不是个爱苦了自己的家伙。  
比起那些正儿八经，需要挥洒汗水的工作，偷盗和卖淫来钱更轻松也更便捷。  
Loki生了张好看的脸蛋，按理来说他完全可以选择后者——这世道喜欢漂亮男孩儿的权贵一大把一大把。  
但小偷先生可是个洁身自好的家伙。

03.  
有传闻说，Thor少爷最近有些不对头，他夜不能寐，像是有什么心思。  
要说“最近”，是个比较模糊的时间概念。  
“大概……也许……是从上个周他去了那个小酒馆开始。”Fandral，Thor的挚友之一这样说。

04.  
周六，Thor去了一趟庄园附近村子里的小酒馆。  
他不常去那种地方，您想想就知道，Odinson家的大少爷怎么会常混迹在那种乌烟瘴气的场所。

05.  
少爷曾经喜欢过音乐。  
或更准确的说，他依旧喜欢着。  
但Odin是万万不许自己的继承人爱上这种轻浮玩意儿的。  
Thor的那把木吉他就是被他的父亲当面摔坏的。

06.  
少爷出门，为去探望朋友Hogun，他害了点小病，在医院静养。  
若要去医院，那么小酒馆便成了Thor的必经之处。  
酒馆前有位小伙，漂亮的手指拨弄着吉他。  
Thor见猎心喜。

07.  
“我好久没见有人弹琴了。”Thor说。  
“啊，是Thor少爷。”小伙儿又惊又喜。  
“您想试试吗？”  
“那是最好，可以进去吗？我怕被家里人瞧见，又要告诉父亲。”

08.  
不得不说，如果不是Odin的阻挠，Thor一定能成为个出色的音乐家。  
最起码在吉他方面。  
不信您瞧，几乎所有人的目光都被他勾过去了。

09.  
Loki不常来这种小酒馆。  
他一般会选择干净实惠的旅店。  
可初来阿斯加德，人生地不熟的小偷需要找个地儿弄些情报。  
鱼龙混杂的酒馆便成了最佳去处。

10.  
Loki和人聊得正欢，便听见嘈杂的背景突然静了下来。  
所有人的注意力都全聚在了角落——  
Loki读书是不少的，他那些漂亮的词儿就更多了——  
酒吧中烟雾缭绕，昏黄的灯光包裹在那人周身。  
他抱着吉他，浅吟低唱，暖黄一层层晕开，描摹他的轮廓——  
他在发光。

11.  
事情有些时候就是如此的凑巧。  
Thor抬头的第一眼便瞧见了窗边的Loki。  
四目相对，碰撞两秒，然后又各自躲开。

12.  
“Thor，Thor……额……Hunt。”  
“Loki，Loki Laufeyson.”  
“失礼，我好像这是第一次见你，Laufeyson先生可是刚来这里？”  
“刚到三天，只是个四处漂泊的旅人，看你穿着讲究……莫非就是他们说的，Bilskirnir庄园的少爷。”  
“不，怎么会，我只是那里的一个男仆。”

13.  
Thor少爷就是从那会儿开始不对劲的。  
Loki那双好看的绿眼像是刻在了他脑子里一样。

14.  
Loki在夜晚摸到窗边——Bilskirnir庄园是他这一夜的去处。  
不偷这儿偷哪儿啊。  
随便揣些银器回去，便够他买好几本书了。

15.  
Thor失眠好些天了。  
半夜。  
他决定去书房取些酒喝。

16.  
Loki看呆了，甚至忘了自己的正事。  
他没想到阴差阳错竟会到了这家的书房。  
小偷觉得自己像是在极乐园一样。  
这儿的书够他看上一辈子了。

17.  
当Loki意识到自己的处境时，早就为时已晚。

18.  
Thor拉亮落地灯的时候，Loki还捧着书愣在原地——  
就算在这种情况下，他也不想将书扔到地上来掩饰自己不当的行径——  
“那会弄坏它们的。”  
很久以后，在两人回忆起这件事时，Loki这样和Thor解释。

19.  
几乎是一瞬间，他们便各自认出了对方。  
少爷还以为这是什么梦呢。  
“你是个小偷。”他然后低声说，Thor不想将这事儿搞得人尽皆知。  
“那你呢？在这深更半夜，庄园主人都睡着的时候，来这儿干什么。”Loki的脑子转得很快。

20.  
啊，糟了，差点忘记自己的身份还是个男仆。

21.  
“听着，既然咱们两人干得都不是什么光彩的事情。”Thor走近。  
“那就让它永远成为秘密。”  
Loki点头，将信将疑。

22.  
“等等……你手里拿的？嘿，你喜欢书吗？”  
见对方继续点了点头，Thor想到了个新的点子。

23.  
“你把书拿去，两天后还回来就行。”  
扮演着“男仆”的少爷拍了拍小偷的肩膀。  
“这么多书，少了一本他们不会察觉。”Thor的语气相当笃定。  
“你在帮我？”Loki的眉头蹙得更厉害了。

24.  
“当然不是，我怎么会白白帮你。”

25.  
“想要什么报酬，我可没钱给你。”

26.  
“我还没蠢到和一个小偷要钱。”

27.  
“你给我个吻就行。”

28.  
Loki觉得自己听错了。  
“什么？”

29.  
“或你让我吻你也成。”  
还没等Loki表态，Thor便抬起他的下巴轻轻吻了上去。

30.  
小偷的脑子像是断了片儿。  
“变态。”  
他生硬的骂了一句，然后赶紧跑走了。

31.  
Loki没有食言，他在约定好的时段再次潜入了书房。  
“还你。”小偷将书小心翼翼的递给了Thor。  
后者看出了他的踌躇——小偷并不想就这样走掉。

32.  
“你可以再去挑一本。”少爷朝四面满满当当的书架偏了偏头。

33.  
Thor收取的报酬还是一个吻。  
Loki红了脸，借着月光，被Thor看了个清清楚楚。

34.  
像是变成了个不成文的规矩，两人这样的“交易”持续了三个多月。  
这可是个瘾。

35.  
不知道从哪次开始。  
一个浅尝辄止的吻变为了唇舌的缠绵。  
然后变成火热的爱抚。  
最后——

36.  
“唔……你果然是个变态。”  
Loki的双腿勾着Thor耸动的腰身。  
接受着他送进身体的一圈又一圈泛着酥麻快感的涟漪。  
他们身体纠缠，亲吻，做爱。  
Loki总是咬着嘴唇，努力吞咽自己的呻吟。  
“你可以叫出来。”Thor说。  
“作为一个男仆来说，你还真是大胆。”

37.  
有一次。  
Loki主动吻了Thor。

38.  
半个年头零一个月。  
时间快得像被抽了一鞭的马。  
小偷却只看完了书柜的一角。

39.  
“这儿的书可真多，恐怕我要花一辈子才能读完了。”  
某天夜里，Loki破天荒打了个趣儿。

40.  
“那你愿意这样一辈子吗？”  
Thor突然问。

41.  
还没等对方回答。  
“不，没什么。”他又笑着摇了摇头。

42.  
春天到夏天，夏天再到秋天。  
直到飘雪裹住落叶——  
冬天到了。

43.  
夜里庄园书房的壁炉是从不生火的。  
“以后把书房的火留下，柴填足了。”少爷在入冬那天起便这样吩咐。

44.  
雪很厚，脚印也就难免会暴露了小偷的行踪。  
“从仆人那边的门进来就不会有事。”Thor这样给Loki支招儿。

45.  
但您知道，就算再怎么轻手轻脚——

46.  
那天出奇得晚，昨夜刚刚下了场鹅毛大雪，Loki从旅店来庄园的路上可算不了一帆风顺。  
小偷踉跄着撞进了门里。

47.  
“你没事吧，明明晚一天还也可以。”Thor说，语气里能听出些心疼的意思。  
“都这么久了，我可不会因为你违了一天的约而怀疑你。”  
他又补充了一句，然后把Loki冻得通红的手牵引到自己炽热的胸膛。

48.  
“可能这些日子我不会再来了，下雪，太容易暴露。”  
也许是因为Thor的心跳太有力，太滚烫。  
Loki的心脏漏下了半拍。  
他从不是个愿意顾虑别人的家伙。   
可如果自己暴露，那么Thor大概也脱不了干系。

49.  
少爷心里急啊。  
一个冬天见不着Loki？  
那可真是会要了他的命去。

50.  
好巧不巧，也许是因为临近圣诞——  
圣诞老人早些给Thor送了礼物似的。  
“少……爷？”女仆长推门而入的声音打断了Loki接下来的话。

51.  
“少爷？”小偷猛地把手抽了回来。

52.  
“少爷，这是……”  
“没什么，你明天就会知道了。”被抓了个正着的Thor看上去不慌不忙。

53.  
“你没告诉我你是这儿的少爷！”  
“你骗了我！”  
Loki气急败坏的吼起来，倒也不管不顾自己的声音会不会引来更多的人了。

54.  
露馅儿了的少爷一把将Loki拉进怀里，温暖的手掌融掉了落在他黑发上的雪片。

55.  
“我把这所有的书都给你。”

56.  
“那你愿意把自己给我吗？”


	4. 家长锤X领养基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela把15岁的养子Loki丢给了弟弟Thor照看，可两人的关系却不知从什么时候起变得奇怪了，在Loki18岁生日的那天，他送给了Thor一样礼物……

01.  
Thor Odinson，27岁的大好青年。  
有房有车，还有一份体面的好工作。  
您甚至可以说，他除了女朋友以外，什么都有了。  
Thor过着他同龄人梦寐以求的生活。  
这并没什么奇怪，毕竟他的一切都是自己用实力得来的。  
Thor生得好看，性格阳光，头脑又聪明，是那种大学里无人不晓的万人迷类型。  
就算有些人背地里酸溜溜的说些什么——“这还不都是因为沾了他那个有钱老爹的光。”  
也没有多少人理会。

02.  
Loki Laufeyson，15岁的小孤儿。  
他有着翠榴石一样的绿眼和石墨一般的黑发。  
Loki是个漂亮的男孩。  
按理说他该是孤儿院最抢手的那种，没理由被留到15岁却还一直无家可归。  
事实上，他被辗转过好几个人家。  
但无一例外，都被退了回来——  
“他真是个了不得的小坏蛋，暴力倾向严重，我们可养不了。”

03.  
Thor从小天不怕地不怕。  
就连幼儿园的时候去打针，都一滴眼泪也不流。  
这位勇敢的一米九青年只怕一样东西——  
他的好姐姐Hela。  
也许是这位漂亮的大姐留给了弟弟太多童年的阴影，Thor至今都对她的话言听计从，不敢造次。

04.  
Hela Odinson，典型的女强人。  
一手继承了Odin留下的家族企业，公司也在她的经营下风生水起。  
虽说很难将她和“母性”与“柔情”这样的字眼挂钩，但Hela的心里确实还有这么一块柔软的地方。  
没有丈夫，也不打算要丈夫的她决定要领养个孩子。

05.  
做生意需要一百万个仔细，作为生意人的Hela是很清楚的。  
在工作上过分的仔细也导致了有些时候，她在日常事务上会有些不拘小节——  
或您可以干脆称之为“粗心”。  
就像在领养中心，将年龄的1.5岁不小心填成15这样的情况，  
Hela自己已经屡见不鲜了。  
所以当她领了个和自己差不多高的男孩走出孤儿院的时候，  
Hela的内心毫无波澜，甚至有些想笑。

06.  
Loki其实不是个坏孩子。  
他一点都不坏，只是比起同龄的孩子来说，他更敏感，更聪明，也更狡黠。

07.  
前几个领养Loki的家庭中都有其他的孩子。  
而冲突往往会这么毫无悬念的产生。  
谁会不嫉妒长得好看脑袋又好使的外来客呢。  
Loki便成了被欺负的对象。  
可错就错在，他不是个好欺负的。

08.  
Loki总是会把别人加在他身上的恶作剧加倍奉还。  
惹得其他孩子和父母哭闹着要Loki离开。  
漂亮男孩就是这样失去了一个又一个的归所。  
一次次的归还让他浑身裹满荆棘。  
再加上年龄越来越大。  
便更没人愿意领走他了。

09.  
Hela很喜欢这个孩子。  
他和自己在有些方面出奇的相似。  
可日子过了两个多月，姐姐便知道不能再将Loki留在自己身边了。  
她太忙了。  
而他，需要爱。

10.  
爱可以廉价，可以昂贵。  
但不论是哪种，都需要时间辅佐。  
缺了时间的，就都不能算爱了。

11.  
Hela想到了自己那个金灿灿的弟弟。  
那家伙，她想，难道不是最佳人选——  
他比自己更懂爱，也更有时间。

12.  
“我他妈不会带孩子！”  
Thor朝电话那边吼道。  
老天，这不是开玩笑吗。  
金发男人甩上车门，以最快的速度冲进了房间。  
“别怕，好弟弟。”  
“他自己能管好自己，你只需要给他钱和床就成。”  
“我已经亲自送到你家了，他叫Loki，是个好孩子。”

13.  
Thor慌慌张张地打开门，或撞开门——后面的说法准确些。  
一个瘦弱高挑的男孩站在玄关，百无聊赖的四处打量着屋子。

14.  
“呃……哈，你就是Loki？”

15.  
Thor想不出什么比这更尴尬的见面方式了。  
真蠢。  
自己完全没有作为成年人的从容。

16.  
“您好，先生，我是Loki。”

17.  
男孩像是在用礼貌且镇定的口吻嘲笑他的慌张。

18.  
一星期之后。  
Thor便知道，Loki确实是个不坏的孩子。  
他懂事又会察言观色，他聪明也从不索取更多。

19.  
他们两人没有过太多的交流。  
这问题并不在Thor。  
也许是在Loki。

20.  
“今天你过得怎么样，Loki？”  
“很好，先生。”

“早餐想要吃点什么？”  
“您说了算，先生。”

“有什么需要你可以直接和我说，别客气。”  
“您能留我在这里已经是我最大的幸运了，我别无他求。”

21.  
您瞧瞧，对话永远都是这样客客气气。  
Loki像是个住客，而Thor就是旅店老板。  
这样说可能有些欠妥，Thor比旅店老板做的多得多。  
旅店老板不会在他睡不着的夜晚守在旁边。  
旅店老板不会在周六拉他一块看电影。  
旅店老板不会因为他外出淋了雨而边训斥他边为他擦干头发。  
旅店老板更不会在他读书读睡了之后把他抱到床上。

22.  
这样下去不行。  
Thor觉得自己该做些更实际的事情。  
但金发男人浑然不知他早就拨开了Loki周身包裹的荆棘。

23.  
“Loki，有空说说话吗？”  
在黑发少年到来的第四个月的周五晚上，Thor拍了拍身边的沙发。  
他示意Loki坐下。

24.  
“我想给你找个学校。”Thor说。  
他的蓝眼睛抓住Loki想要躲闪的绿眼。  
金发男人觉得Loki需要同龄人的陪伴。

25.  
“如果您觉得这样好的话。”少年一如既往地礼貌，但听上去并不乐意。  
“可你听上去不想去。”Thor一语道破。  
“只是觉得没有用处，12年级之前的课程我都已经自己学完了。”Loki的语调依旧波澜不惊。  
“可学校能给你陪伴，它……”

26.  
“先生，是您觉得我烦了吗。”

27.  
Thor的呼吸一滞。  
“没有。”他说。  
青年没有想到自己的这个建议会让Loki产生那样的想法。  
在孤儿院中的经历为这个仅有15岁的孩子打磨出了一副坚硬的外壳。  
可硬壳的内部却是已经被现实抽打得遍体鳞伤的软肉。

28.  
“您就是陪伴。”少年看着他。  
“不行吗？”

29.  
“当然行。”Thor把他揉进了怀里。  
“以后你就叫我Thor吧。”

30.  
“——Thor？”  
“嗯。”

31.  
半个年头。  
他们就好像已经成为了彼此生活中的一大部分。  
Thor会做好早餐后去叫醒Loki——他发现男孩好像喜欢睡睡懒觉。

男人的工作时间十分灵活，他有时会去上班，有时又会待在家里。  
Loki喜欢他待在家里。  
他有时候会趴在Thor旁边看他工作。  
看成堆的报表，看繁复的图纸，看Thor轻蹙的眉头。  
如果Thor出去工作，Loki会自己在家里读书。  
他也喜欢读书。

32.  
不知道从哪天起，Thor回家的时候便总能看到餐桌上准备好的晚餐。  
“哈？你到底是养了个侄子还是交了个女朋友。”  
老伙计Fandral这样和他开过玩笑。

33.  
Thor从没细想过这打趣般的话。  
直到那天，  
Loki的16岁生日。  
也是Thor的28岁生日——  
孤儿是没有生日这一说的。  
“要不然你以后就跟我一起过？”  
男人建议。

34.  
两人切蛋糕，吹蜡烛。  
然后许愿——

35.  
轮到Loki。  
男孩闭上眼睛，十指相交。  
“我想要Thor。”  
他轻声说。

36.  
Thor觉得自己的心跳差点停了。  
他做梦都没想到会有这样的发展。  
半分钟之后，Thor只干巴巴挤出来一句——  
“愿望……说出来就不灵了。”

37.  
“我就是说给你听的，Thor。”

38.  
Loki然后凑上去吻了他。  
不是脸颊，是嘴唇。

39.  
Loki的嘴唇很薄。  
尝起来像薄荷。  
他们离的很近。  
Thor不仅能尝到他，还能闻到他。  
他闻起来也像薄荷——像薄荷，小雏菊和甜奶油。

40.  
两人分开了。  
这个吻很短，可Thor觉得很长。  
他可以看到Loki氤氲的绿眸中泛着水光。  
“这是干什么。”他想问，可话还未脱口。

41.  
“对不起，Thor，你一定觉得我是个变态。”  
Loki锋利的喉结艰难的滑动了两下。  
这突出的性征又让Thor逐渐意识到眼前的孩子可能已经不再是孩子。

42.  
“如果你要赶走我，就赶我走吧，但请不要再把我送回去了。”  
“我现在可以自己过活，不再需……”  
眼看眼泪就要流出来。  
和Thor一年以来的相处，将他留给自己的唯一甲胄——坚硬的外壳——也全融掉了。

43.  
“你说什么胡话。”  
他顿了顿。  
“吃蛋糕吗？”

44.  
Loki是个很有点子的孩子。  
之前也曾提到过这点。  
在生日那天他成功表达了自己的心意。  
并幸运的，没被赶出家门。  
那之后的Loki好像开始了更进一步的攻势——  
Thor工作的时候，他枕在他腿上。  
Thor做饭的时候，他坐在旁边盯着。  
最后，Loki终于把Thor的床也变成了自己的——

45.  
那天下雨。  
雨点儿夹带着隆隆的雷声。  
Thor正打算熄了灯睡觉。  
“我可以来这儿睡吗？”绿眼睛男孩站在门口。  
“我怕打雷。”他说。

46.  
Loki当然不怕打雷。

47.  
“我不知道你还怕这个。”Thor怀疑的态度因为Loki泪汪汪的眼睛而瞬间烟消云散了。  
Loki一定是个好演员。

48.  
“可以吗？”  
“来吧。”

49.  
对Thor来说，那可不是个好受的晚上。  
少年香香软软的身体不停地往他身上蹭。  
作为一个性能力正常的28岁青年。  
Thor那晚没睡好。

50.  
Loki倒是睡得比任何一晚都熟。  
Thor借着溜进来的月光好好打量了一番熟睡着的男孩。  
然后令他自己也没想到的，  
他硬了。

51.  
老二从来都是诚实的。  
起码比人要诚实。

52.  
那之后Thor发现——  
Loki怕的东西可不少。  
打雷，下雨，小虫子……

53.  
然后他就顺其自然的和Thor睡在一块了。  
每天睡在一块。

54.  
有时候Thor觉得Loki是故意的。  
故意拿腿蹭他的胯间。  
故意在“睡着”的时候用手环住自己。

55.  
事实证明Loki就是故意的。  
那天是个周六。  
很晚。  
也许都已经两点钟了。  
Thor又被Loki搞得硬邦邦的。  
他以为少年已经睡熟了，便想要去厕所自己解决——像一直以来的那样。

56.  
可Loki醒着。  
他翻身骑在男人身上。  
“Thor，你不想要我吗？”  
男孩问，不知道是在哪学会的，他居然还舔了舔嘴唇。

57.  
“Loki，别闹。”Thor想把男孩从身上弄下来。  
“可它说想。”  
Loki扭了扭屁股蹭蹭Thor半勃的阴茎。  
这下男人知道了这可不是什么玩笑。

58.  
“不行，Loki，你还未成年。”  
“而且如果算起来，我可是你的舅舅。”  
“你会……”

“我可管不了那么多，Thor。”

59.  
最后Thor还是拒绝了他。  
“我不能，Loki，这是强奸罪。”  
情急之下，他搬出了法律作为说辞。  
“你不想我被抓起来吧。”

60.  
Loki绝没有罢休。  
他恨自己的年龄。

男孩想要完全占有Thor。  
而他认为身体就是一无所有的自己唯一的本钱。

62.  
他们亲吻，他们纠缠。  
但Thor从未占有过Loki。  
他知道这不对。

63.  
这样扭曲的关系持续了好久。  
久到明天就是Thor的30岁生日了。

64.  
那晚Loki一直醒着。  
他像是在掐表一样。  
一分，两分，一秒，两秒。

65.  
零点。  
Thor的30岁。  
也是他的18岁。

66.  
“生日快乐。”Loki跳起来。  
他扑到Thor身上。  
他又吻他。  
那是个很长的吻，和平日里浅尝辄止的那些不一样。  
Loki环住Thor的脖颈，磨蹭在他的胯间。

67.  
“今年你的生日礼物。”他说，“是我。”

 

>>>>>>>  
Hela：我要告诉咱爸，你把我儿给上了。


	5. 格兰芬多锤X斯莱特林基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki发现自己被下了迷情剂，他无药可救的爱上了格兰芬多的击球手Thor，当他满打满算觉得那药剂快要失效的时候，令他吃惊的事情发生了……

私设——迷情剂，以各种形式服用迷情剂之后，会对最先看到的那个人产生迷恋，持续效果一个月。

01.  
Thor Odinson是个格兰芬多。  
没有比他再格兰芬多的格兰芬多了——如果排除戈德里克先生本人的话。  
分院帽好像连他的头发都没沾到，“格兰芬多！”那帽子就大喊道。  
就是这样，Thor毫无悬念的进了格兰芬多。  
他确实没有理由不被分到这里。  
Thor勇敢，善良，囊括了一切格兰芬多的好品质。  
他就像个太阳似的，人人都喜欢他。  
好像连费尔奇都对他多那么一丁点儿宽容。

02.  
Loki Laufeyson是个斯莱特林。  
但其实他并不是那么斯莱特林。  
我的意思是，他没有Thor像格兰芬多那样典型。  
“斯莱特林……或者……拉文克劳。”  
当初分院帽犹犹豫豫了好些时候——半分钟左右。  
“我比较喜欢绿色。”  
然后Loki告诉它。  
“哦，那好吧，斯莱特林！”  
听上去挺随便的，事实上确实挺随便的。  
Loki是个矛盾体，他在有些事情上很讲究，却在有些事情上不那么在意。

03.  
Thor喜欢魔药课，喜欢变形术课和占卜课。  
或您可以直接说，他喜欢和斯莱特林们上课。  
更直接的，他喜欢Loki，喜欢斯莱特林的Loki Laufeyson。

04.  
格兰芬多的小太阳喜欢斯莱特林的小王子。  
这是个秘密。  
只有Sif知道，哦，或许Fandral也看出来一点。  
但Hogun和Volstagg，别提了，他们以为自己的好哥们儿喜欢拉文克劳的那个院花，Jane Foster。

05.  
Loki不喜欢黑魔法防御术课。  
这绝不是因为他不擅长。  
黑发小巫师在五年级的O.W.Ls里，几乎门门功课都拿了O。  
他是个脑子极聪明的家伙。  
但Loki依旧不喜欢黑魔法防御术课。  
这都是因为——  
他的守护神是头狮子。  
您可能会说，狮子没什么不好，威风凛凛的。  
没错，狮子好极了，可，可Loki是个斯莱特林。  
这可是最不斯莱特林的动物了。  
这让Loki觉得自己每次呼神护卫的时候都滑稽得很。

06.  
Thor不喜欢黑魔法防御术课。  
这绝不是因为他不擅长。  
虽说拿不到O，但E还算是稳稳地。  
但Thor依旧不喜欢黑魔法防御术课。  
这都是因为——  
他的守护神是条蛇。  
Thor当然知道自己的守护神为什么是蛇。  
他不讨厌蛇，反而相当喜欢。  
可Thor是个格兰芬多。  
而蛇是最不格兰芬多的动物了。  
Thor觉得自己心里那份小小的暗恋就要被守护神暴露了。

07.  
Loki看上去并不是那种擅长运动的人。  
他太纤瘦了，再加上那种绅士气质——  
Loki应该坐在花园里喝下午茶，而并不是骑着他的扫帚满球场乱飞。  
可恰恰相反，都说人不可貌相，Loki很擅长运动。  
他灵活极了，是斯莱特林优秀的找球手。

08.  
Thor看上去是很擅长运动的人。  
事实上，他就是很擅长运动。  
任何运动。  
就连麻瓜们那种纯身体上的球类他都不在话下。  
魁地奇对他来说就更是轻而易举了。  
Thor是格兰芬多的队长，更是一名出色的击球手。

09.  
一年一度的学院杯中，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的对决永远都是最大的看点。  
这不仅是因为两学院之间火药味最浓。  
还因为——  
哦，谁不愿意看Thor和Loki打球呢。

10.  
霍格沃兹下了场雨，好巧不巧，正赶在比赛前一天。  
Loki那时恰好在湖边读书。  
待他反应过来的时候。  
倾盆的雨已经把他淋了个透，湿得连内裤都黏在身上。  
斯莱特林的巫师没好气的换下了袍子，并将课本弄干。  
这可不是个好兆头，明天就是学院杯了。  
Loki简单洗了个澡，拥着湿淋淋的头发就睡了。

11.  
“没事吧。”  
第一个问出这个问题的是Hela，斯莱特林的队长。  
Loki今天看上去不在状态。  
“没事，我很好。”  
找球手晃了晃自己的脑袋，很沉。  
他把队服胡乱套在身上，抓起扫帚就往外头走。

12.  
我只是没睡好而已。

13.  
当意识到这并不只是“没睡好”的时候。  
一切都已经晚了。  
Loki觉得自己浑身发冷，但体温却很烫。  
他发烧了。

14.  
Loki想要申请退赛。  
可就在这个时候，那金色的小球挑衅般的从他眼前晃了过去。  
该死。  
他瞥了一眼格兰芬多的找球手，Sif像是还没发现飞贼。  
Loki俯冲下去，头好晕，他觉得。

15.  
Thor觉得Loki今天看上去不对劲。  
他不是故意盯着他看的，只是控制不住自己的眼睛。  
斯莱特林的找球手今天的动作异常的不灵活。  
他像是在走神。  
击球手又多看了他两眼。

16.  
左胳膊的剧痛伴随着无可救药的失重感。  
Loki被鬼飞球掀下了扫帚。  
背景变得模糊。  
完蛋了，这又要摔断几根骨头。

17.  
可没有，一股牵引力拽住了他。  
也许是教授们及时把他拖住了——  
不，是他的手被拉住——  
Thor Odinson，格兰芬多的击球手。

18.  
之后的事情Loki就记不清了。  
只记得一头耀眼的金色长发和一双湛蓝的眼睛。  
醒来的时候，他已经在庞弗雷夫人的病床上了。

19.  
Loki当然知道Thor，人人都知道。  
他想去道个谢，可对方却主动来探望他了。  
“额，嗨，你好，我是Thor，Thor，Od——”  
“Thor Odinson。”Loki替他补全。  
“Loki Laufeyson，谢谢你救了我一命，我的意思是，生骨灵实在是太不好受了，对吧。”斯莱特林眨眨眼睛。  
Thor把进来前打好的草稿全忘在Loki的绿眼睛里面了。  
“啊……哦，是的，不知道你好些了没有。”  
“当然，庞弗雷夫人说下午就可以出院了。”  
“对了”Thor慌忙把手中的巧克力递给Loki，“这是Ruth让我转交给你的……慰问品？”  
“Ruth Lee，我们学院的低年级，好像挺喜欢你的。”格兰芬多又补充，Loki的表情告诉他他并不知道Ruth是谁。

20.  
Thor然后别过头去，他从未和Loki说过这么多话。  
金发巫师的目光四处撞来撞去，找不到落脚的地方。  
“That’s sweet of her.”Loki收下了礼物，为了表示重视，他拆开吃了一块。  
然后事情就出错了。

21.  
时间是近黄昏时分，太阳越来越低，阳光从高高的小窗子中斜射进来。  
正巧落在了Loki的床边，Thor的身上。  
格兰芬多背着光，暖光在他额头荡漾着金色。  
Loki只能看到一副暗色的剪影，影影绰绰勾勒出Thor完美的轮廓。  
他周围的尘埃都清晰可见，被包裹住的金发男人像是在发光。

22.  
Loki的心脏开始跳得厉害。  
脸颊有些发烫，他怀疑自己又开始发烧了。

23.  
或许过了有那么一个多周，迟钝的Loki才发现。  
老天，他好像喜欢上Thor了。

24.  
黑发斯莱特林陷入了苦恼之中。  
他发现自己甚至无法集中注意力听课了。  
更令人苦恼的，Thor和他好像心有灵犀似的——  
他俩的目光总会撞到一块。

25.  
Thor也在看他。

26.  
发现自己这诡异的感情之后，Loki开始对Thor见之退避。  
也许少看见他几回就会慢慢忘了。  
所以Loki开始逃掉魔药课，变形术课和占卜课。  
又一个周之后，他发现这根本就是劳而无功。  
Loki更想Thor了，无时无刻都想。

27.  
最后斯莱特林改主意了。  
他决定向Thor发起了攻势。  
Loki向来是个愿意遵从自己欲望的家伙。  
他才不在乎斯莱特林们怎么想他。

28.  
然后当天下午，Loki就听到了一个令他更加放心的消息。  
“知道吗，听说Ruth给Loki下了迷情剂。”  
“她那天悄悄跟着Thor到了医务室，想要在Thor离开后让Loki吃下她送的巧克力。”  
“结果呢？”  
“结果她没想到Loki当场就吃了一块。”  
“可他第一眼看到的不就会是Thor了吗？”

29.  
是迷情剂。

30.  
Loki觉得心里突然松了一口气。  
这是不可抗力。  
他想。  
然后算了算日子。  
只要他不再吃那些巧克力，那么不出意外，还有两个周他就可以从这卑鄙的爱情魔咒中解脱了。  
而现在，Loki只需要享受生活。

31.  
毕竟是迷情剂，我喜欢他也是没有办法的事情。  
斯莱特林安慰自己。

32.  
这周末下了场雪。  
Thor喜欢下雪。  
他更喜欢在下雪的时候去霍格莫德。  
在三把扫帚里头喝着黄油啤酒看雪是最令人愉快的事情了。  
可这周末只有他一个人去。  
Fandral他们要复习功课，Sif留下来监督他们。  
“只有Thor可以去。”女孩插着腰说。  
“你们都要不及格了！”

33.  
没有了朋友的陪伴，就连黄油啤酒都没那么好喝了。  
“你一个人吗？”然后他听到有人问他。

34.  
是Loki。  
黑发斯莱特林坐到了他对面。  
“希望你不介意。”

35.  
“这周出来的人可真是不多。”Loki说。  
“是啊，大家都忙着复习呢。”Thor紧张的又咽了一口饮料。  
“你也一个人吗？”格兰芬多问。  
“我总是一个人。”

36.  
“要一起去走走吗？”  
邀请是Loki提出的。  
他早就决定在这剩下的两周尽情“喜欢上Thor”了。  
这样自己也不用总是受那所谓的“相思之苦”。  
反正都是迷情剂的错。

37.  
两人溜达着，把每个脚印踩得踏踏实实。  
雪很厚，风也不小，他俩的鼻尖都被冻得通红。  
越走就越偏，直到看不见什么其他人——

38.  
Loki吻了Thor。

39.  
他双手捧着Thor的脸颊。  
用嘴唇轻轻摸了Thor的嘴唇。  
“我喜欢你。”Loki说。  
哦，这又不是撒谎，起码这两个周，我会“喜欢”他。

40.  
然后，顺理成章的，他们就在一起了。  
可都是悄悄的。  
Loki不想引起什么骚乱。  
毕竟这只是两个周的事情，他强调。

41.  
他们悄悄亲吻。  
悄悄抚摸对方。  
半夜从休息室溜出来。  
一起去天文塔看星星。  
在禁区走廊躲费尔奇。

42.  
两周过的很快。  
然后转眼就最后一天了。  
Loki感到解脱，但同时有些寂寞。  
“反正是最后一天了。”他说。“来做点开心的事情吧。”  
“什么最后一天？”Thor对Loki的话感到有些隐隐不安。  
“明天你就知道了。”Loki又吻他。

43.  
有求必应屋，他们来过这两次。  
这估计也是最后一次了。  
Loki想。

44.  
他们头一次做爱。  
Thor小心翼翼的分开Loki的双腿。  
小心翼翼的进入他。  
Loki攀在Thor身上，咬着他结实的肩膀。  
Thor对他倾诉爱意，Loki心里有些不是滋味。  
“啊嗯……我也……”  
当被操的脑子有些不清醒的时候，斯莱特林这么说。  
他缠在Thor身上，被陌生的快感弄得浑身发抖着高潮。

45.  
Loki甚至有想要再吃一块巧克力的想法。

46.  
那晚上他们很晚才分开。  
晚到已经十二点过半。

47.  
这不太对。  
Loki想。  
为什么他还那么——  
为什么Thor还那么吸引人。  
他仿佛还是他的快乐之源。  
他还喜欢他。

48.  
这不太对。

49.  
躺在床上，Loki又重新数了一遍日子。  
他没算错，正正好好的一个月零一天。

50.  
最后斯莱特林的小巫师得出了结论。  
这一定是从韦斯莱魔法把戏工坊搞来的新型迷情剂。  
所以在药效消失之前。  
保持现状是最好的选择。

51.  
格兰芬多塔里面的女孩子们又开始了茶余饭后的八卦。  
“迷情剂？怎么可能。费尔奇查得越来越严了。”Ruth红着脸否认。  
“那只是普通的巧克力咯？”  
“当然只是普通的巧克力了！”

51.  
Loki可能永远不会知道这事了。  
永远不知道自己在很久之前也就喜欢上Thor了。

52.  
直到他们毕业。  
找到工作。  
甚至结了婚。  
他还无药可救的爱着他的格兰芬多。  
迷情剂的药效。  
Loki开始怀疑。  
是到永远。

FIN.


	6. 家长锤X班主任基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姐姐Hela把孩子Fenris托管给了弟弟Thor，Fenris发现自己的班主任老师Loki最后变成了自己的舅妈。

01.  
Fenris，阿斯加德小学三年级学生。  
品学兼优，特懂礼貌。  
“老师好”，“同学好”，大家都好。  
可这一切辉煌都终结于他三年级下学期的家长会。  
那个Fenris至今都忘不掉的人生转折点。  
这个可怜的好孩子承受了他这个年纪不该承受的——  
灾难。  
您可以这么说。  
“灾难”。  
要说起一切的缘由，那还是十来个月之前——

02.  
“你帮我带带孩子，最近有点忙。”  
Hela直接把Fenris塞到Thor家门口。  
然后撂下一句话就跑了。  
“我他妈……不能让咱爸妈看孩子吗？”  
“你知道爸妈更忙，你舍得麻烦妈妈？真是个不孝子。”

03.  
靠，不孝子是谁啊。

04.  
Thor就这样收下了孩子。  
毕竟大姐还是大姐。  
Thor的求生欲是很强的。  
他至今还不能忘记小时候因为不听话所以被Hela挂在树上一整天的事情。

05.  
还有人性吗，姐啊，我是不是亲弟弟。

06.  
Thor Odinson，二十来岁刚大学毕业就带上了孩子。  
他是个实习律师。  
“我不需要老爹的帮助，我要自己打拼出一番天地。”  
刚走出大学的Thor是个有志气的人。  
“本来就没打算把公司留给你，是给你姐的，别想多了。”  
他父亲Odin专业补刀。

07.  
这样的青年其实不适合管孩子。  
血气方刚的，一般都没什么耐心。  
可Thor是个例外，他和小孩一般都还挺对付。  
绝不会说出口，但Hela对Thor的三观还是很放心的。  
起码比她自个儿的要正那么一点点。  
就那么一丁点儿——姐姐强调。

08.  
事实证明Thor就是非常适合看孩子。  
最起码他和Fenris一起打游戏的时候都很快活。

09.  
“不会做作业？来，舅舅帮你做，做完了咱们再来一把。”  
您看是不是模范家长。

10.  
小学总会有家长会，这是Thor有点紧张的。  
他只被参加过家长会，从未以家长的身份去过。  
Hela原来常常代替Odin或Frigga出席他的家长会。  
“爸爸，Thor又打架。”  
“爸爸，Thor用锤子锤别的小朋友的脑袋。”  
“爸爸，Thor数学这次没及格。”  
该死的，她从来不为自己说说好话。  
几乎每次家长会后Thor都免不了一顿胖揍。

11.  
这就是为什么现在这个金发大个子站在班级门口，迟迟不敢进去。  
童年的阴影笼罩了Thor脆弱的心脏。

12.  
“请问您是来开家长会的吗？”  
然后Thor的恐惧被一个柔和的声音终止。  
家长转头。  
老天，这人真是好看过头了。

13.  
Thor一时间没说出话来。  
“请问您是来开家长会的吗？”  
那男人又问了一遍，轻蹙起了眉头。

14.  
“啊……额是的。”  
Thor双手不知道往哪儿搁。  
“您好，我是这个班的班主任，Loki Laufeyson。”  
班主任伸出手。  
“我是Thor， Thor Odinson。”  
Thor握住了Loki的手。

15.  
Loki觉得更奇怪了。  
他从未见过有这么自我介绍的家长。  
“您是来给谁开家长会的吗？”  
“哦！是的！我是Fenris的家长。”  
“您是他的父亲？失礼了，因为从来都是他母亲过来，所以……”  
“额，我是他的舅舅。”

16.  
“其实我还没结婚呢，也没有对象。”  
Thor觉得自己一定是傻了，他在说些什么。

17.  
这人有病吧。  
很显然Loki也是这样认为的。  
但作为一名有职业素养的班主任老师，他依旧彬彬有礼的回了一个微笑。

18.  
Loki Laufeyson，阿斯加德小学英国文学老师。  
他认真负责，口吻生花，外加长得又好看。  
可以说是学校里最受欢迎的老师了。  
不仅被同事觊觎，更还是很多小女生的梦中情人。  
据粗略统计，十个小姑娘有九个长大以后想要嫁给Laufeyson老师。  
Loki试过很多工作——全职作家，网络写手，名牌大学的文学教授。  
结果最后他将自己安放在这个小学校里。  
没人知道是为什么。

19.  
Thor从未想象过自己会把家长会归为一桩乐事。  
他聚精会神的听着——  
不，这说法也许不太对。  
他目不转睛地看着Loki。  
班主任走到哪，Thor的蓝眼睛就跟到哪。  
在低头记笔记亦或是玩手机的家长中，金发男人算得上是一股清流了。  
Loki说了什么，他一句都没听进去。  
被Hela询问Fenris情况的时候Thor绞尽脑汁胡说八道就是后话了。

20.  
Loki从未开过一个这么令人不自在的家长会。  
他觉得自己被视奸了。  
从头到脚。  
Thor表达爱意的视线过于火热，Loki还差点吓得绊了一跤。  
遇上了个奇葩。  
班主任想。  
可好在他遇见的奇葩不在少数。  
Thor奇葩得很普通，Loki觉得，都没在怕的。

21.  
可事实证明Thor奇葩得一点都不普通。

22.  
家长觉得他故意被班主任躲着。  
“那个……请问我们有时间聊聊吗？”  
Thor这么说的时候Loki身边明明是什么人都没有的。  
他可以肯定Loki往自己这里瞟了一眼。  
下一秒就揪过了就近的一位家长聊得热火朝天起来。

23.  
天知道Thor是不会这样善罢甘休的。  
而他与Loki的桥梁，Fenris，所以倒了大霉。

24.  
“Fenris，我的好孩子，你们的班主任老师是单身吗？”  
这是家长会后Thor回家的第一句话。  
可怜的Fenris还在等舅舅好好夸夸他呢。  
这学期他门门都拿了A。

25.  
之后的事情就更加一发不可收拾。  
“你们是不是有个什么，额，家校联系本来着？就是你之前拿给我天天签字的那个。”  
是的，Thor想到了家校联系本。  
那个他从来都觉得麻烦和敷衍了事的东西。  
“要不你干脆练练我的签名。”——他曾经居然还这么和Fenris建议过。  
“今天不需要签字。”Fenris老实回答。  
“是不是家长可以和班主任通过这个联系。”  
“是的，舅舅，你要干什么。”  
“你确定Laufeyson老师都会看吗？”  
“是的，可你要干什么。”孩子紧张了起来。  
我最近没犯错啊。

26.  
打开Fenris的家校联系本时。  
办公室的所有人都注意到Loki的脸被气得通红。  
“怎么了，Loki。”  
身边的Natasha最先察觉到的不对劲。  
“没什么。”班主任“啪”地合上了本子。  
那个叫Thor的家伙比他想的要麻烦。

27.  
【老师您好，我有些关于家长会上的疑问，请问可以电话交流吗？能给我一下你的电话号码，或电子邮件也可以。  
要不我请您吃个饭，您看如何。  
Thor Odinson（Fenris的家长）】

28.  
【这位家长您好，家校联系本也许会比电话跟好些，请问您有什么疑问。  
顺便，十分抱歉，但我不能和您出去吃饭。  
Loki Laufeyson】

29.  
就这样，Thor正式向Loki发起了攻势。  
家校联系本俨然成为了他写情书的地方。  
家长三百六十度无死角的表达自己的爱慕之情。  
而班主任碍于职责又无法无视。

30.  
直到有一天，Thor发现了一个更好的法子。

31.  
Fenris在学校打架了。  
他从来是个好孩子，可这次他就是忍不了。  
Fenris的正义感很强——也许受了Thor的一些影响。  
他为同班同学和高年级打了一架。  
那些大个子的嘴太不干净。

32.  
“虽然我觉得你做的是对的，但还是要叫家长。”Loki安慰Fenris的同时义正言辞的表示自己需要尽到班主任的职责。  
“你母亲的电话是什么？”  
“老师，我妈妈她现在不在国内，您只能打给我舅舅。”

33.  
完蛋，忘了那个Thor就是这孩子舅舅。

34.  
班主任青着脸拨通了Thor的电话。  
家长满面桃花的冲到学校。

35.  
“嘿！Fenris！我的好孩子！听说你打架了！干得漂亮。”  
“……”  
Loki沉默了。

36.  
叫Thor来根本没什么用。  
Loki绝望的发现这位家长不仅没有对孩子进行批评教育。  
反而极度兴奋。

37.  
“请您严肃的对待这件事情。”Loki说。  
可他这最后一句话并没有被Thor听进去。

38.  
“知道吗，Fenris，虽然都说打架不好，但暴力总是解决问题的好手段。”  
“知道了，舅舅，可妈妈说过她不想我打架。”

39.  
荒唐。  
Thor在心里翻了个白眼。  
你妈妈原来从幼儿园到高中都是学校的大姐大。  
一个能打仨。

40.  
“你这次表现的很勇敢，我为你骄傲。”Thor拍了拍孩子的脑袋。

41.  
可这件事情并没有就这样的结束。

42.  
“Fenris，亲爱的，最近你有看着不爽的家伙吗？”  
“要不要舅舅教你打架，虽说可能没你妈厉害，但我还是有两下子的。”  
“你这个年纪不能总这么乖，要搞点事情才像个正常的小男孩。”  
“听着，你看谁不爽就揍他，谁看你不爽你也揍一顿。”

43.  
最后直接演变成了。

44.  
“Fenris，求求你打架吧，别怕，对面家长来找的话我帮你揍他们。”

45.  
可怜的Fenris有点想妈妈了。

46.  
但好孩子Fenris还是听话的满足了Thor的心愿。  
他开始搞事了。  
一发不可收拾。  
从打架到不交作业，从上课小动作到挑衅其他小朋友。  
不得不说，有着Odinson血统的Fenris搞起事来真的不含糊。  
Hela把他这个技能封印了起来，可她的好弟弟Thor直接来了个封印解除。

47.  
学校是我家。  
学校也变成了Thor的家。  
他三天两头就往这里跑一趟。  
常回家看看嘛。

48.  
常回家看看的Thor每次还都捧着花来。  
打那以来，Loki的办公桌像个小花园。

49.  
“Odinson先生，您不能教唆Fenris总是犯错。”  
有一天，Loki把Thor拽到一间空教室。  
他叉着腰严肃的训斥这位不够格的家长。  
“可我……”  
“这样对班级的影响也不好。”  
“但是……”  
“总之如果您再这样下去，我可……”  
“那我能请你吃个饭吗。”

50.  
Loki答应了。  
他也不知道为什么会答应。  
也许起初班主任只是想花时间再教育一下这位家长的。  
可谁能想到——

51.  
他们从吃饭发展成了一起看电影。  
从一起开电影发展到了——

52.  
“老师，您什么时候来家访？”

FIN.

Fenris：为啥班主任变成舅妈了，别了吧还是。


	7. 吸血鬼猎人锤X吸血鬼基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 血猎Thor误入了吸血鬼Loki的领地，在毫不知情的情况下他和Loki住了好些天，在离开的时候Thor发现Loki是吸血鬼……

其中吸血鬼和梗部分参考自暮光之城，但还是夹杂着各种私设，或是可能从别的书里看来的但我忘了是我看来的，所以如有雷同，不是巧合，是我借鉴。

01.  
Loki Laufeyson，一位正统高贵的吸血鬼。  
有着龙血凤髓，是Layfeyson血族的剩下的唯一纯血后裔了。  
他一个人生活在那个名叫约顿海姆的古堡中。  
这城堡隐于一片深林，人迹罕至。  
Loki已经数不清自己有多久没见到活人了。  
哦，不对，他前些日子还去镇上吸了吸漂亮姑娘。  
没错，高贵的Laufeyson先生只喜欢漂亮家伙的血。  
他的要求很高，不仅要长得漂亮，心也要漂亮。  
那要如何判断心漂不漂亮呢，您会问。  
尝尝他的血甜不甜吧。

02.  
Thor Odinson，一位初出茅庐的吸血鬼猎人。  
他出身本不差，原来是个富人家的公子。  
可父亲Odin突然去世，家道中落。  
吸血鬼猎人不是什么好工作，薪水不多，地位不高，还容易搭上性命。  
不知道为什么，Thor就是选了这行儿。  
我的意思是，您看他那完美的脸蛋和身体，干些什么不好。  
偏偏Thor就要去做血猎。

03.  
让我们来说说Loki在古堡一般都做些什么。  
众所周知，吸血鬼们有着在人类看来近乎永恒的生命。  
那黑发的吸血鬼先生都用这无限的时间做些什么呢。  
Loki读书，拉琴，喝酒。  
吸血鬼可不只以血为食，那岂不是太过单调。  
酒的味道Loki就很喜欢，但他不能喝太多，会把胃弄坏的。  
就觅食来说，由于不需要每天都摄入血液，所以Loki一般会隔几个月去到森林里捕猎动物。  
或，更麻烦些，去就近的小镇上挑选人类目标。  
Loki以素食为主——他看上眼的人血越来越少了。  
现在找到甜美的血液是多么困难的事情。

04.  
Thor迷路了。  
他不常迷路。  
可这森林有些不对劲。  
血猎已经在里面困了一天了。  
疲惫感像是无数只蠕动的手，慢慢拉扯住他的脚踝，小腿，肩膀。  
最终金发男人被这些手拖垮了。  
Thor把沉重的背包扔到地上——那里面装着他干活儿用的工具——  
木桩，锥子，十字架，大蒜，圣水。  
哦，还有一把手枪，那是他花了大价钱搞到手的，老板还好心地附赠了一颗银色子弹。  
Thor靠着一棵树坐下，他拢拢脏兮兮的金发——血猎已经连续跋涉四天了——喝了口水。  
然后突然，心中的警铃大作，Thor发觉这森林里有别的东西。

05.  
今天恰巧是Loki在森林狩猎的日子。  
他刚吃饱喝足，抹了把血糊糊的嘴角。  
吸血鬼接着就听到不远处窸窣作响，那声音不像是动物。  
Loki远远望去，一个金发男人闯入了他的领地。  
毫无疑问，这家伙绝对是漂亮的那种，Loki的狩猎对象。  
今天真是撞了大运，Loki想，居然有人愿意把脖子送到他嘴边上。  
他就那么瞧着Thor四处乱转，从晌午到傍晚，直到最后男人扔下了背包，精疲力竭地靠着树干坐下。  
啊，是时候了。

06.  
不得不说，这金发小伙真是走运。  
今天Loki已经酒足饭饱，所以只能把Thor留着养肥再食用了。

07.  
“你没事吧。”  
Thor觉得一定是自己的错觉，这种廖无人烟的地方居然会有除他以外的人。  
血猎抬头，呆住了。  
上帝，他太好看了。  
像是儿时童话书里写的，森林里的妖精。  
妖精向他伸出手，“你看上去需要休息。”

08.  
森林中的老旧城堡。  
Thor从未想到过这儿会有这么大的宅子。  
“谢谢，先生，我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。”  
金发男人掸了掸身上的尘土，握住Loki纤白的手。  
“Loki Laufeyson，请叫我Loki。”

09.  
Thor觉得Loki是个好人。  
他长得好看，心地也善良。  
Loki给了他床，给了他衣服，给了他一个舒舒服服的热水澡。  
可奇怪的，没有一顿热腾腾的饭菜。  
Thor没问缘由，这没什么大碍，他自己带了些吃的。

10.  
“这儿只有你一个人住吗，Loki。”  
这是Thor来到约顿海姆宅的第三天。  
他终于察觉到这古堡有些不太对劲。  
“是的，Thor，我该感谢你，给这地方添了点人气。”  
“那是我的荣幸，可，Loki，我想我该走了。”  
“你大可不必客气，请多留几天。”  
“这恐怕不行，我还有工作在身。”

11.  
Thor换回了自己的衣服，将背包甩在身后。  
“谢谢，Loki，如果有缘希望再见。”  
金发男人正打算离开，可没放好的十字架却从包里滑落出来。

12.  
Thor伸手去拾，Loki却先一步捡了起来。

13.  
“Wooh……你是个血猎。”  
Loki笑意加深。  
“是的，Loki，所以你知道我不能久留。”  
Thor伸手去要十字架。

14.  
“恰恰相反，你更该留下来了。”  
吸血鬼将十字架藏进袖子里。

15.  
“莫非你被吸血鬼所扰！”  
“我不会这么说呢，Thor，因为我就是吸血鬼。”

16.  
半分钟的沉默，Thor全当笑话，一笑置之。  
“我必须要走了，Loki。”

17.  
“难道你不信，血猎先生。”  
“那你又要我怎么相信呢，Loki。”  
Thor笑着朝Loki右手袖子中藏的十字架偏了偏头。  
“你难道有吸血鬼的尖牙吗，你也喝人血吗，快别开玩笑了，我真的该走了。”  
“上周这附近的镇子里有个姑娘遇害，由于工作之托我才来到此地。”他补充。

18.  
“姑娘遇害？你是说那个栗色卷发的女孩儿吗？”  
“委托人是这样和我说的，看上去你也略有所闻。”

19.  
可不是略有所闻吗，就是我害的啊。

20.  
“尖牙，你是指这个吗。”  
Loki的犬牙渐渐变长。  
他然后用舌头舔了舔，眯起眼睛瞧着眼前目瞪口呆的吸血鬼猎人。

21.  
靠，这他妈是怎么回事。  
怪不得没见过这家伙吃饭。

22.  
小血猎踉跄后退两三步，啪的放下背包。  
他慌乱的翻找着包中的各种对付吸血鬼的物什。  
他掏出圣水，慌慌张张的打开盖子。  
“离我远点！”Thor大吼，水泼了Loki一脸。

23.  
“我说，你怎么这么没有礼貌。”  
Loki好笑的抹了一把脸。  
“嚯，你是要把那玩意钉进我的心脏吗？”  
“要用火灼烧我吗？”  
“Wow，你还带了大蒜，好吧，算你赢了，小血猎，我确实不太喜欢大蒜的味道。”

24.  
Thor觉得《猎杀吸血鬼高级教程》真的十分不靠谱了。  
他掏出手枪，“那你怕这个吗？”绝望的问。

25.  
“让我猜猜，是不是还有颗银色子弹。”  
“你可以试试？还没人朝我开过枪。”  
“因为在开枪之前他们就死啦。”Loki弯起手指吓唬Thor。  
“咱要谈个条件，再怎么说我也不能白白被打一枪。”

26.  
“什么条件。”Thor甩了甩手——他有些发抖。  
上膛。

27.  
“你要留在这，给我当……嗯，食物来源？”  
吸血鬼想了一会儿。  
“放心，我不会弄死你的。”

28.  
Thor攥紧拳头。

29.  
“你瞧，如果你留在这里，我就不会去镇上伤害别人了。”  
Loki开始分析利弊。

30.  
“好吧，如果你向我保证。”  
Thor一副英勇就义的样子举起了枪。

31.  
“砰！”  
子弹摸到Loki皮肤的一瞬间就被弹到了地上。

32.  
“狗日的！这和说好的不一样啊！”  
“我说你是不是对吸血鬼有什么误解。”  
“可你们不应该惧怕阳光，在夜晚行动，不能过河，怕……”  
“看上去你是对吸血鬼有些误解。”

“不过没事，Thor，喝点酒吗？”

33.  
血猎就这样留在了约顿海姆。  
刚开始的几天他还伺机想要杀了Loki。  
可没多久就放弃了。  
上帝，这家伙刀枪不入。

34.  
“你就没什么弱点吗，Loki？”  
“那就要等你慢慢发掘了，亲爱的。”

35.  
Loki依旧读书，拉琴，可现在有人陪他喝酒了。

36.  
“这有猎杀吸血鬼的入门教程，你看吗？”  
“反正都没有用，我不看。”

37.  
又过了一段时间，其实也就两个周左右。  
Thor发现Loki确实有弱点。  
说起来有些不好意思，是他在床上发现的。

38.  
“过来，Thor。”  
那天Loki坐在床上朝他招招手。  
“我保证不会痛的。”  
Thor看着吸血鬼伸出的尖牙心里有点打怵。

39.  
知道吗，他真的不是故意的。  
只是，只是Loki咬住他脖子的时候看上去实在是太美味了。  
Thor的身体像是只受自己的本能驱使。  
他扯开Loki睡袍的绑带，将他压在身下。  
“那我也不能白给你血喝，我也要讨点报酬。”Thor说。

40.  
然后血猎分开吸血鬼的双腿。  
他破开Loki肉壁的推阻。  
阴茎深深埋进吸血鬼的屁股里。  
“唔……这是你新研究的杀死我的法子吗？”  
Loki很久没体验过性爱了。  
这确实要把他杀了。  
吸血鬼呜咽着咬Thor的脖子，他从没尝过这么甜的血。  
温热的血液填饱了他的肚子。  
滚烫的阴茎喂饱了他下面的小穴。  
Thor把他操得说不出一个完整的句子。  
吸血鬼眼泪流个不停。  
“你这血代价也太高了。”他用舌头舔舔Thor的伤口。  
吸血鬼特有的毒液立刻给他疗好了伤。  
“可我看你很享受的样子。”

41.  
“是你不让我走的。”Thor又笑嘻嘻干他。

42.  
然后呢，您问之后的故事？  
然后Thor很愿意贡献自己的鲜血。  
他巴不得Loki每天都咬他。

43.  
再然后。  
“你的一辈子太短了，Thor。”  
有一天吸血鬼这么说。  
“这么短的一辈子是杀不了我的，血猎先生。”

44.  
最后的最后。  
Loki将血猎变成了吸血鬼。  
这样Thor就有更长的时间杀死Loki了。

FIN.


	8. 电锯惊魂AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电锯惊魂AU，但是HE

01.  
剧烈的头痛是Thor的第一感觉。  
随之而来的，全身的酸涩。  
器官愤怒的呐喊在脊髓中奔流。  
剧痛所酿出的汗珠已经遍布他的全身。  
Thor醒了。  
Thor醒在一个陌生的，肮脏的，充满恶臭的小房间。  
他发现自己的脚踝被铁链钳住。  
而铁链的源头正是身边的水管。  
Thor遇到麻烦了。

02.  
发现房间中还有另一个人用了他不多的时间。  
另外的那个家伙在他的对角。  
“嘿！”他试图叫醒他。

03.  
Loki大口喘着气醒来。  
他像是搁浅的鱼，汲取水分似的疯狂汲取着空气。  
他差点淹死，淹死在一个小浴缸？  
别提有多荒唐了。  
Loki眨着被脏水刺痛的眼睛。  
他然后艰难的爬了起来。  
向前走。  
“哗啦”，伴随着金属锁链和沉重脚步的混响。  
Loki发现自己走不了多远。  
他被锁住了。

04.  
“这是怎么回事。”  
Loki又用力扯了扯铁链。  
如果不是Thor开口，他下一秒也许就会不合礼节地骂出脏话了——  
这儿太难闻，也太莫名其妙。  
“没用的，我他妈也不知道是怎么回事。”  
Thor倒是帮他先骂出了口，他看上去十分烦躁。

05.  
被水浸湿的黑发胡乱贴在额前。  
Loki受不了这个。  
太脏了。  
男人将它们顺到脑后。  
黑发还在湿淋淋往下滴水，被弄湿的衬衫全都黏在身上。  
“这是什么整人节目吗？”  
Loki并不很友好。  
他上下打量一遍这个小房间，四处搜寻着摄像头的影子。  
毫无所获，这让黑发男人更加恼火——Loki怀疑自己被搞进了那种最近开始流行的“真人秀”电视节目。

 

06.  
Loki Laufeyson，一个不卖座的作家。  
他写的东西不赖，甚至可以算得上优秀。  
可对于大多人来说，Loki的作品都太过晦涩难懂。  
骨子里的骄傲让作家无法放低身段去迎合大众的口味。  
结果，像现在这样，他一贫如洗。  
住在一个老旧的小公寓，每个月为房租担心。  
不仅如此，Loki还染上了烟瘾。  
他常用尼古丁麻痹自己的神经。  
Loki为数不多的朋友都称其为“逃避现实”，而作家却美名曰“寻找灵感”。

07.  
Loki从叫嚣的感官中察觉到了些许异样。  
是安非他命。  
加之后脑的钝痛。  
强烈抗议的神经末梢还在突突直跳。  
作家稍稍做了些推理——他是被砸晕后灌了些药。  
药效还没有完全散去。  
药力令他觉得眼前肮脏的瓷砖都在震动。

08.  
“靠！这他妈是什么！”  
Thor指着地上的血迹。  
循着血迹，一具尸体趴在地上。  
死人左手攥着一把银色左轮手枪，右手……  
Thor眯起眼睛，是个小型磁带机。  
他们都未曾这样近距离的接触过尸体。  
恐惧的下一秒接着反胃。  
两人却不约而同的故作镇定起来——情况很糟，眼下信息又极少，是敌是友还未明了的情况下自己可不能表现的像个软蛋。  
Loki控制住了想要干呕的欲望。

09.  
“你记得你是怎么来到这儿的吗？”  
黑发男人试图获取更多的信息。  
眼下有太多东西没无法处理。  
异味让Loki觉得那具尸体是真家伙。  
作为整人节目这有些过了。

10.  
“我不知道。别问我。”  
Thor被浑身的疼痛弄得暴躁且易怒。

11.  
Thor Odinson，一个坐办公室的白领。  
不错的家境，甜美的女友。  
过段日子他就准备向她求婚了。  
说不定一年之后，Thor就能有个美满的家庭。  
就他这个年龄来说，已经相当不错了。

12.  
“我们现在需要共享自己所拥有的信息。”  
Loki浅叹，他早也就没了什么好脾气。  
对面的男人一点都不配合。  
“你叫什么名字。”  
最后作家问。  
经验让他觉得弄清对方的名字会让沟通更有效。

13.  
“我叫什么名字跟你有什么关系。”  
Thor狠狠拉扯锁链，他一丁点儿都不信任这个装腔作势的陌生人。  
与生锈水管哗啦啦的碰撞声使房间的空气都也暴躁起来。  
“伙计，咱们需要合作。”Loki放低双手，做出妥协的样子。  
“我怎么能知道你他娘不是把我弄到这的家伙的同伙。”金发男人头也没抬，继续试图挣开桎梏。  
“我没法证明，可你得相信我。”  
“操，你们到底想要什么！”Thor低声咆哮，他停了手上的动作——除了钥匙，否则怎样的挣扎都无济于事。

14.  
“Fine，如果你不想说，我先说。”  
Loki调整了一下表情，极力不把内心的不耐烦写在脸上。  
“我叫Loki，是个作家。”  
他摊摊手，示意该Thor了。

15  
“Thor，金融公司的保荐代理人。”  
Thor听上去不太情愿，满是猜忌。

16.  
“好吧，Thor，你真的不记得是怎么到这里的吗？”  
Loki摸了摸脑袋继续下去，脑后黏糊糊的，那是血。  
他觉得很冷。  
湿透的衣服不断索取他身体的热量。  
“我不记得什么了，我在家里，然后……就到这了。”  
作家瞧金发男人又有要发火的势头，干脆先自报家门，以换取些许信任。

17.  
“我刚健完身，去了停车场。”  
Thor摇摇头，他闭着眼睛试图回忆些什么。  
“然后就他妈到这个鬼地方了。”——果然什么都想不起来。  
保荐人把脚边的碎砖块踢得老远。

18.  
两人心有灵犀似的颓然坐在地上。  
疲惫感让Loki不再过分介意肮脏的地面。  
他然后觉得裤子口袋中被塞了什么东西。  
Loki上下摸索——一个塑料封袋，里面装着一盘磁带和几张照片。

19.  
看到照片的作家绿眼睛中闪过一丝惊慌。  
Loki悄悄将照片取出，然后藏到身后。  
“这是什么。”他接着说，拿起封袋中剩下的东西，引起Thor的注意。

20.  
一盘磁带。  
“Play ME”  
上面写着。

21.  
“你从哪搞来的。”  
“从我裤子里，你看看你身上有没有什么东西。”

22.  
Thor知道现在不是胡乱猜度对方的时候。  
男人充满希望的浑身摸索。  
可他的收获不及Loki那么丰厚。  
只一张小纸条。  
“Follow your HEART”  
Thor读出来。

23.  
“什么意思。”Loki蹙眉，他试图理解这话的意思。  
“Bullshit。”Thor咬牙切齿的将纸片撕个粉碎。  
他敛藏不住自己的愤怒——  
这是什么捉弄人的把式。

24.  
“嘿，那是个磁带机。”  
Loki指着尸体的右手，声音有些惊喜——他比Thor更晚些发现的。  
“你能够到吗？”作家晃晃手中的磁带。  
这发现给两人心里塞进新的希望。

25.  
艰难但还是奏效。  
Thor的下巴上满是从地上蹭来的石灰。  
“扔过来。”他伸手。  
作家思量两秒，将磁带扔了过去。

26.  
伴随着滋滋的倒带声，一个男人的声音响起——  
【Thor Odinson，这是一条留给你的信息。  
如果想你女朋友活命，  
六个小时之内，你得杀了Loki。  
Loki Laufeyson，在游戏过程中，我敢保证，  
你同样也会找到杀掉Thor的理由】  
时间的概念让两人不约而同的看向了头顶的钟表。  
是只崭新的表。

27.  
“这是什么意思。”  
Thor并非听不懂，他只是想确认。  
“意思就是你要杀了我，才能救你女朋友。”  
Loki总结。  
他先警戒了起来——要和这个金发大个子动手，自己绝对是吃亏的那个。

28.  
Thor觉得这一切有些荒唐到可笑了。  
“开什么玩笑。”  
他并且把内心的想法说了出来。

29.  
“瞧瞧，你还有个女朋友。”  
黑发男人坐在地上看着他。  
绿色的眼睛里有种Thor从未见过，也看不明白的东西。

30.  
“是的，她好极了。”  
Thor也靠在水管上坐下来，不在意铁锈会弄脏他的衣服。  
“你呢。”他聊起天来，“看你长得好看，怎么会还没个女朋友。”  
“我一个人。”  
“你不是个作家吗？”Thor问，“都写些什么？保不齐我还读过呢。”  
“我只是个小作家，没人知道。”Loki似笑非笑，像是自嘲。  
气氛一度又陷入僵局，但两人之间的气氛不再那样剑拔弩张。  
在这种令人摸不着头脑，房间里还有一具尸体的情况下，对方的陪伴让Thor和Loki都感到了那么一点幸运。

31.  
“我们得想办法出去。”顿了一会，Loki深吸口气。  
“刚才你撕掉的那张纸条……”  
“Follow your heart.”  
Thor为他重复了一遍。

32.  
四下环顾，作家有了新的发现。  
“心。”他喊道，指着Thor身边马桶的水箱。  
那上面画了一颗拙劣的爱心——Loki不愿去想象那玩意是用什么画上的，最起码他可以确定不是马克笔。  
“那不是心吗。”黑发男人焦急地舔了舔嘴唇。

33.  
从水箱的里，Thor取出一个黑色的塑料袋。  
里面是两把锯子。  
那看上去并不很结实。

34.  
Loki的精神突然紧绷了几秒，他紧紧盯着对方的下一步举动。  
磁带里的话两人都清楚，Thor是要杀了自己才能救他和那个女朋友。  
保不齐那家伙会信了里面的鬼话——  
可用这两把锯子是不太可能执行这任务的。  
Loki在心里嘲笑了一番自己过度的神经质。

35.  
Thor像是在藏什么东西。  
他背过身子。

36.  
“你在那干什么。”作家慌张的提高声音。  
隐藏的信息对他来说也许是致命的。  
“没什么，老天，我还能在你眼皮底下干什么！”  
对方吼了回去。

37.  
温和的气氛瞬间烟消云散。  
在双方无数的思疑中化为灰烬。

38.  
“该死。”Thor用尽力气。  
手臂的肌肉线条像是要贲张出薄衫。  
锯子和铁链甚至擦出了火星。  
那刺耳的声音戳痛了Loki的耳膜。  
“你介意扔过来一把吗。”他问，没好气的问。  
Thor看上去在心里做了一番权衡。  
他把锯子丢了过去，继续埋头对付自己的铁链。

39.  
“没可能的。”  
Loki试图从看上去较细的地方下手。  
他甚至尝试了一下能否从生锈的铁管上找到一线希望。  
“操！”  
作家几个月没骂过脏话了——上次还是因为被第六次退稿的时候。  
他丧气的瘫软下来，将整个人的重量压在满是污垢的墙壁上。

40.  
坏情绪像是瘟疫。  
“妈的。”Thor捡起一块碎石头砸向墙面。  
镜子碎片伴随着清脆声响。  
玻璃碴甚至落到了Loki的脚边。

41.  
“你想杀了我的话，这种方式是行不通的。”  
黑发男人的口吻充满责备——  
飞溅的利器是擦着他的脸过去的。

42.  
“老天，我没想杀了你！就不能安静点吗！”  
Thor咬牙切齿。  
他隐约能感觉到这位叫Loki的作家是个油嘴滑舌的家伙。  
Thor一向直来直去。  
他不会撒谎。  
他不喜欢油嘴滑舌。

43.  
可在这场游戏里，“坦率”不是个优点。

44.  
一顿狂风骤雨的摸索以失败告终。  
两人又重新安静了下来。  
“你真的还想不起来什么？”  
作家用手背抹掉额角的汗珠，他没期待Thor的回答，自说自话起来。  
“我隐约记起来那人带着面具。”  
“真是个不得了的突破点。”Thor讥讽。  
“总比你什么都想不起来要强。”Loki反击。

45.  
“你有家人吗。”金发男人突然换了个话题。  
他的手往后缩了缩，像是攥紧了什么。  
“没有。”Loki面无表情。  
“那其他亲人呢？”  
“严格来说不算亲人，是我的养母。”  
黑发男人的眼角柔和起来。

46.  
“她叫Frigga。”  
“是我的全部了。”

47.  
“那可……额……真好。”  
Thor咽了口唾沫。  
他稍稍移动了一下右手。  
抬高眼睛，但看到Loki那真心诚意幸福着的脸后又犹豫着将手缩了回去。  
Thor的心脏跳得更快了。  
虽说不是他的错，但他心里居然有些负罪感。  
或更准确的，他不忍心。

48.  
Thor是个直来直去的人。  
而Loki善于察言观色。

49.  
“你手里是什么。”  
“没什么。”  
“拿出来。”

50.  
“拿出来！”  
Loki咆哮。  
任何保留的信息对他来说都是潜在的威胁。  
作家没想过要在这个愚蠢的游戏中搭上性命。

51.  
Thor用力抿了抿嘴唇。  
他什么都没说。  
看上去不太情愿的扔过去一张照片。

52.  
“Having FUN with Frigga”  
照片背面用马克笔涂的黑字格外刺眼。

53.  
“这是什么。”  
Loki边问边抹平照片的四角——它已经被Thor攥的皱皱巴巴了。  
照片上的画面让作家一时间觉得天旋地转——  
他的养母，他的全部，被用胶布封着嘴，脸上写满恐惧。  
昏暗的灯光在他沁着汗珠的额头上荡漾着冷冷的白。

54.  
“你这个混蛋！”Loki声嘶力竭，也不知是向谁在喊话。  
“你对她做了什么！”  
黑发男人矫饰出的冷静在一瞬间化为泡影。  
他又发狠的拉扯起铁链，妄图挣脱。  
于事无补。

55.  
“嘿，你冷静下来。”Thor试图安抚，不稳定的情绪对他俩谁都没好处。  
“杀了你我就能救她。”Loki红着眼，苍白的嘴唇颤抖着。“杀了你我就能救她！”  
“这就是他想要的，他想看我们自相残杀，Loki，我们不能……”  
“那她怎么办！那Frigga怎么办！她什么都……”  
“所以我们得想办法。”  
Thor觉得很糟——这恐怕就是磁带中所说的，Loki杀掉自己的理由。

56.  
“想办法，你说得轻松。”  
作家冷笑。  
“这锯子对铁链太脆，但对皮肉和骨头来说已经足够结实了。”  
Thor的心脏猛地沉了下去。  
他没兴趣看一个人在自己面前用钢锯截肢。  
Loki眼里有种自我毁灭的光芒。

57.  
“不！Loki！Loki！不！我们……我们还有时间！”  
金发男人吼道。  
他惊恐的看到Loki已经握住锯柄。  
“我们……”

58.  
Thor的声音被一声电话铃切断。  
Loki扔了锯子。  
两人四处搜寻着声音的来源。

59.  
Thor用利器敲开墙面——有一片砖块老旧的出奇。  
他从中取出一个木盒。  
里面的电话不知疲倦的尖叫着。  
其中还有别的什么，但Thor顾不上。  
抢着最后一声响，金发男人按开了通话键。

60.  
“Thor……Thor……”  
“Jane？”  
Thor慌乱的抓起那个款式旧到可笑的手机。  
“Jane，你怎么了！你……”  
“不要……不要相信Loki，不要相信他说的任何话。”  
女友带着恐惧的哭腔割断了Thor唯一剩下的理智。  
“你在哪！Jane，你在……”

61.  
电话被挂断了。

62.  
金发男人发疯似的试图回拨号码。  
他无法想象什么样的情况能让一向冷静的Jane发出那样绝望的声音。  
“没用的，这种手机只能接线，不能拨出。”  
看上去这个电话比Thor的安抚更管用。  
Loki听上去平静了那么一丁点——有其他线索了，他想。

63.  
“看起来你知道的很清楚。”Thor垂着头，但眼睛死死盯着对角。  
他的喉结不断滑上滑下，像是在筹划些什么。  
金发男人然后拿起刚刚被弄碎的玻璃片。  
“随你怎么想。”Loki不疾不徐地回答。

64.  
“天杀的！你他妈到底还有什么瞒着我！”  
Thor咆哮，攥紧的玻璃将他手上的皮肉割伤，血珠冒个不停。  
金发男人显然有些失控，他看上去像是要挣脱铁链直接把Loki吃了。

65.  
“怎么？Thor？你觉得你就很干净吗！毫无保留？”  
作家深吸了一口气，把自己的肺叶喂饱。  
“我跟拍你好几天了。”黑发男人将先前被放入口袋的照片翻出来，泄愤似的全都甩了过去。  
“别以为我不知道你背地里干了些什么，这就是你对你女朋友的爱！哦，Thor Odinson，真是个好男人！”  
“你骗了我。”Thor捡起照片，气势稍稍减弱。“你骗我说你是个写书的。”  
“我是个写书的。”Loki抿了抿嘴唇，“写书的钱可不够付我的房费。”

66.  
“你喜欢男人。”  
半分钟的停顿之后，Loki先开的口，他眼睛指着照片。  
“而且你不敢承认。”  
他扬起头，唇角的弧度名为“讥讽”。  
“是谁让你跟拍我的。”  
Thor睫毛上的冷光轻轻颤动，他的胃像是被狠狠揉搓似的恶心。  
“你亲爱的女朋友，她早就察觉出不对劲了。”

67.  
“你真的爱她吗？嗯？在床上能对着女人硬起来吗？”  
“Thor，你真是个正牌伪君子，连自己的性取向都羞于承认的——怎么，你想要杀了我。”  
“为了一个根本不爱的女人，你要弄脏自己的手。”  
Loki继续煽风点火，将不安情绪转换为了刀子一样的嘲弄。  
他并不想说这些的，他只是控制不住。  
Loki擅长通过伤害别人来武装自己。  
可一般这种时候留给他的只是朋友的背影和无尽的后悔。

68.  
“我爱她！”  
Thor像只发怒的豹子。  
“那你表达爱的方式还真是特殊。”Loki晃了晃手中留下的几张照片。  
“晚上去同性恋酒吧？随便拐个男人上床？”

69.  
接触不好的石英卤素灯滋滋响着。  
房间的冷光忽明忽暗。  
这让两人的神经紧绷得像条鞭子。  
同时却也重新将方才的冲突转移到了这愚蠢游戏的幕后筹划者上——  
没人想在这鬼地方多待一秒。

70.  
“总之我们得想办法出去。”  
无视Loki的尖言利语，Thor将头埋在手臂间发话。  
“咱们这样谁都杀不死谁。”  
他麻木地看着弄伤自己的玻璃，血已经多少凝住了。  
Thor用指尖把玩起了镜面。

71.  
冷却下来的Thor发现放手机的木盒中还留了两支香烟，打火机。  
以及一张纸条。  
【想象一下，你不用动手就能杀人。  
血液的剧毒会让他痛不欲生。】  
被刚才的电话剥夺了太多关注，以至于Thor忘记盒子中还有其他东西。  
“这是烟？”Thor的声音充满犹疑。  
“这有烟？”Loki猛地抬头，他太需要这个了。

72.  
“快给我。”作家舔着嘴唇。  
像是个瞧见白色粉末的伪君子。  
“快给我！把烟给我！”  
Loki大口喘气，他胳膊和胸膛上的每根汗毛都在发麻。  
“这不定是他搞得什么新花招。”Thor断然拒绝。  
不得不承认他被Loki的反应吓到了。  
金发男人然后把烟塞回去，继续漫无目的把玩手中的碎镜面。  
这是个解决Loki的好机会。  
Thor被自己这个想法吓了一跳。

73.  
突破口往往会在绝境中诞生。  
“这是个双面镜。”  
保荐人突然大喊。  
Loki这才抬起头看他，作家刚才还在盘算要如何搞到那支香烟。

74.  
“他一直在监视我们。”  
“在观察房间的情况。”  
——双面镜的背后是一台摄像机。

75.  
“混账！你把Jane怎么样了！放我们出去！”  
Thor朝摄像机泄愤。

76.  
“嘿！蠢货，你不知道这意味着什么吗。”  
作家压低声音将他打断。

77.  
“他不能立刻判断我们的一方是否死亡。”  
“这样他就需要进来查看。”  
“我们可以……”

78.  
假死。

79.  
两人的想法碰到了一块。  
他们头一次看到对方露出笑容。  
Thor想起纸条的内容，将其中一根香烟的一段浸在血泊中。  
他尽量表演的像是“偷偷摸摸”。  
保荐人然后用眼睛指了指Loki身边的开关——那控制着他们头顶上这盏小小的灯。

80.  
几个小时的生死游戏已经让两人之间产生了默契。  
当黑暗将他们包裹。  
Thor开始讲述他的计划。  
“你要配合我演个戏。”  
他将事情原委尽量简洁的阐述清楚——纸条，香烟，和他的计划。  
“我给你没有毒的那支，你只需要抽根烟然后装死。”

81.  
“你还想要抽烟吗？”  
Thor说的很大声，动作也很夸张——他得确定摄像机对面的家伙能听到他的话。  
“当然，快给我。”Loki配合的演出。  
“只有一支，我不抽烟，所以……”  
“老天，快他妈把它给我！”

82.  
Loki演得很糟糕——他掐住自己的脖子，从喉咙里发出窒息般的声音。  
但骗过摄像机对面的人绝对已经足够。  
他躺在地上大睁着眼睛。  
视线正好和那具血泊中的尸体相平。  
“令人反胃。”作家心想，但依旧乖顺的扮演死人。  
他甚至开始想自己逃出去之后要干什么了——  
作家觉得自己应该请Thor喝一杯，或Thor请他也可以，总之他们应该一起喝酒。  
这家伙不赖，Loki觉得。

83.  
“我杀了他！我做到了！”Thor朝摄像机大喊。  
挥舞着手臂。  
“啊啊啊……”可远处的作家却大叫起来——突发状况打断了他的幻想。

84.  
脚铐上的电流让Loki痛苦的缩成一团。  
他的面部扭曲，眉毛揪在一起。  
痛苦让他的脑袋紧贴着地面。  
也许是因疼痛产生的幻觉，Loki一时间看到地上那尸体的手指动了两下。

85.  
然后电流消失。  
由于在地上翻滚，爱干净的作家已经全身满是石灰。  
“我们就快成功了！”Thor发狠的责备，将牙咬得咯咯响。  
他当然明白Loki是不可能故意搅黄这计划的，Thor只是想要发泄一下自己的情绪——成功明明就在眼前了。  
“这东西电我，白痴！那家伙早就想过这种可能性了。”  
Loki一边这样说的同时一边指了指尸体。

86.  
“他也许还活着。”  
黑发男人用口型说。

87.  
逻辑推理从来是Loki的强项。  
他推想着摄像机的另一头的可能不是“真凶”。  
也许那家伙变态到愿意近距离观察他猎物间的厮杀。  
Loki确认自己处在“尸体”视线的死角。  
“嘘”他做了个手势。  
又看了看表。

88  
还剩半个小时。

89.  
“我们聊聊天。”Loki继续用口型和手势比划。  
“随便什么都行，和之前那样。”  
Thor不全明白，但决定将一切赌在这个前几小时刚认识的陌生人身上——  
虽然Loki油嘴滑舌，又有点装腔作势，可Thor觉得相信他应该不会有错。  
事实上他确实也没有别的办法。

90.  
如Loki料想。  
沉不住气的是对方。  
电话第二次响起，那是个男人的声音。  
“快到时限了，我会先去解决了你，再……再对付你的小女朋友，最后是他的那个什么养母。”  
对方像是在用狠话掩盖自己的慌张。  
Thor能听出来，他高中不是个老实孩子——斗殴打架的时候，对手常常这么表现。

91.  
“How dare you！ you bastard！”  
Thor表面咒骂，心中暗喜——既然他会先来这里，那么就有机会。  
他向Loki比了个手势：要来了。  
而他们需要些更激烈的戏码。

92.  
“我得……我得杀了你。”  
Thor突然暴躁的向对角冲去。  
“死尸”的视角正好能将将金发男人的行为一览无余。  
而他借靠近的机会瞧清楚了尸体右手的左轮手枪中还存着一发子弹。  
现在还不是用它的时机，Thor判断。

93.  
“冷静点，Thor，你不是说过，这就是他想要的吗。”  
Loki表面举起双手。  
他顺着Thor的蓝眼所指——那把手枪一定能打穿锁头。  
“可Jane怎么办，他……他来的话我们就死定了。”  
这样没有营养的对话持续着，直到两人都编不出什么像样的句子，只做着机械的重复。

94.  
秒针转过一圈又一圈。  
眼看分针和时针变成一条直线。  
“Ticktack”  
时间到了。

95.  
厚重的铁门被缓缓打开——那家伙相当准时。  
谢天谢地，这留给房间中的两人足够的准备时间。  
Loki弓起身子，他的心脏几乎要逃离胸腔。  
“夺那把枪。”靠门较近的Thor用口型暗示。

96.  
“时间到了。”那人踉跄着冲进来。  
慌张的不像是个策划者——而是和他们一样的参与者，这让Loki更肯定了自己的猜测。  
他踉跄着抢进门内，“时间到了！”  
“是时候说再见了，伙计们。”  
举着枪，他气喘吁吁。

97.  
“求你，求你再给我们些时间。”Thor引过他的主意。  
Loki趴在地上——早已经顾不上体不体面——试图用锯子勾过“尸体”手中的左轮。  
他没有任何时候比现在更紧张。  
捏着两条人命的感觉让他窒息——自己的，和Thor的。

98.  
“不可能，这是……这是规则！”那人惊恐的大喊。  
“求你，再……再宽限一点！”Thor双手抱头跪了下来。  
他甚至不敢偷瞥一眼Loki，生怕这拿枪的疯子移动视线。  
无防备的姿态让陌生人放松了精神。  
他自以为占了主导似的逼近。  
近到Thor能碰到他。  
金发男人看到他的手在抖——准确的说，全身都在战栗。  
这让Thor判断出他没有什么经验。  
更幸运的，这家伙怕得不行——恐惧会让人乱掉阵脚。

99.  
看准时机，Thor跃起突然控住他的手。  
那人剧烈挣扎。  
在不可抗拒的力量下，Thor有意将枪口压向尸体。  
“砰”  
伴着枪声，以及痛苦的嚎叫。  
那“尸体”弹了起来，试图堵住胸口的血柱。  
Loki借机挑起枪口，将枪拐到自己身边。  
千钧一发，这词一点都不夸张。

100.  
“这他妈是怎么回事！”  
不解情况的凶手濒临崩溃边缘。  
他胡乱射了两枪，甚至打碎一只灯泡。  
“我杀了你们！”  
他大叫。

101.  
这就有些糟糕了，Thor和Loki意识到。

102.  
“你把枪放下！否则我就开枪了，咱……咱们谁都活不了！”  
对方哆嗦着喊话，他早爬到了离Thor更远的地方，死盯着Loki手中的枪。  
Loki的手抖得厉害——  
他没拿过真枪，冰冷又沉重的手感令他发毛。  
更甚，“尸体”在他眼前抽搐了几下，温热的血液甚至溅进了他的眼珠。  
“他才是真的幕后，要把……”  
作家试图克服恐惧，将自己的推想解释给男人。  
“闭嘴！我……我真的要开……”

103.  
面对一个疯子。  
Loki和Thor觉得贸然行动过于危险。  
他根本就没打算听任何解释。  
这样下去也许，乱飞的子弹真的有可能夺去他们的性命——他们的行动范围实在太小  
——落得和那灯泡一个下场。

104.  
要顺着他来。  
这个想法吓坏了Loki自己。  
但他依旧颤抖着将枪口指向Thor。  
现在他需要金发男人的全权信任。  
Loki希望Thor明白自己的用意——眼下他们无法用语言交流，那会暴露整个计划。

105.  
“对不起，Thor。”Loki的喉头不住滚动。  
泪水冲刷出了眼眶的血。  
“对不起。”  
“不不不不，不，Loki，不！”  
Thor被Loki一瞬间的变节冲昏了脑子。  
他本能地躲闪——胜利在望，Loki居然要杀他。

106.  
Loki扣下扳机。  
Thor在无防备的情况下被射了一枪。  
他重重倒在地上，身体带起了不少尘埃。  
这太疼，Thor觉得自己的右臂不能动弹——它被射穿了。  
保荐人可以肯定他听到了自己的血液溅在墙上的声音。  
该死。这个骗子。

107.  
可逐渐理智替代了愤怒——  
Loki这样做绝对有他的理由，否则除掉同僚对他没有任何好处。

108.  
“我……我把他杀了。”作家举枪。  
“我做到了！我赢了！”  
“我杀了他！”  
恐惧让Loki的眼泪不受控制的逃离眼眶——  
如果Thor没有懂他，那之前所有的努力都将付之一炬，  
不仅如此，他还给自己树了个敌。

109.  
这成功的让那人放松了精神。  
他脱力的跪在地上，一副得逞的嘴脸。  
“可惜你也得死。”他顿了顿，“把你解决之后，就是他那个女朋友，然后是……啊！”  
他最后的惊呼黏在了喉咙里。

110.  
Thor拽着他的脚将整个人甩过来。  
他扯住那人的胳膊，给了他结结实实的一拳。  
两人扭打起来。  
金发男人伤口渗出的血液在地上聚成一团。  
说实话，Thor不能确定Loki是否真的动了杀意。  
但他决定往好的方向想。

111.  
Thor发疯似的抄起铁锯。  
将整场战斗终结在动脉喷泉中。  
他割断了他的脑袋。  
整个人沐浴在腥甜的血里。

112.  
“你……死不了，我射的是你的肩膀。”  
Loki抬头看着对方。  
过度的喜悦让他失去了表情。  
“我知道。”Thor淡淡的答。  
看到同样血淋淋的Loki的瞬间，Thor决定不再去想他那一枪背后真正的想法了。  
他捡起手枪，崩开自己的铁链。

113.  
“你会觉得我要杀你吗？”  
“我不知道。”

114.  
肩膀的伤口让Thor失去了过多的血。  
他只能艰难的爬向对角。  
直到他能碰到Loki。  
作家的左手还拿着那把左轮的空壳。  
“别……别把我一个人留下。”  
他捧着Thor的脸。  
他哭了。  
“别走。”

115.  
或许是劫后余生带给人的错觉。  
两人心中都不约而同的升腾起一种诡异的幸福。  
“我们要一起出去。”Thor摸他的头发。  
“你得扶着我，不然中途我可能会因为失血过多死掉。”  
他竟然笑了起来。  
“我还要请你喝杯酒，Loki。”

 

FIN.


	9. 5与2与0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是不甜不要钱，Thor将Loki找了回来

01.  
老实说，Loki对于他的中庭生活不那么满意。  
可这总比在宇宙间游荡要来的好些。  
若不是这样，他也不可能会乖乖回来——

02.  
那是他被掐死的第79天。  
Loki已经习惯了用“被掐死”来定义当时的情况——虽然听上去逊爆了——  
毕竟在所有人眼里都是这样。  
所有人，除了Thor，他的哥哥。  
“我，Loki，阿斯加德的王子，”Loki顿了顿，酝酿了一下眼泪，然后看了一眼自己的兄长，“奥丁之子，约顿海姆的正统继承人……”  
诡计之神嘴上这样说。

03.  
“我准备开溜了。”摸出小刀的时候，他的眼睛又这么说。

04.  
Thor是感到难过的。  
不管Loki在他眼前死过多少次，他被欺骗多少次，  
那双光怪陆离的绿眼失去色彩的时候，Thor还是会感到悲痛欲绝。  
所以当他和他的复仇者同事们终于击败了灭霸，  
所以当Tony开始着手复仇者大厦的重新翻修，  
所以当大家都再度回归日常的时候——  
“我得去找找Loki。”  
Thor说，“虽然他这次演的有点真，但肯定没死。”

05.  
“就让它过去吧，Thor，你没必要这样折磨自己。”大家都这么劝他。  
“你们不了解Loki。”后者喝了口酒，喉咙发烫。

06.  
“随他去吧，他需要发泄一下。”最后朋友们妥协。

07.  
Thor确实需要发泄一下。  
当他周转回阿斯加德，在那片狼藉里发现Loki——他死了三次的好弟弟——正坐在一块碎掉的星球上把玩地下室里灭霸的假手套的时候。  
阿斯加德的王冲了过去拎起弟弟的领子——  
然后把他狠狠揍了一顿。  
虽然Loki还手了，但那绝对称不上是打架。  
就算再怎么不愿意承认，二王子都被揍了一顿。

08.  
“我还以为你会更快点来找我呢。”Loki把手套甩到Thor脸上。  
“所以这次真的要去中庭了吗。”他问，听上去稍微有那么一丁点不情愿。  
“这次你别给我耍花招。”Thor捏着弟弟的后颈，用Storm Breaker召唤了彩虹桥。

09.  
“别看我现在这样，当时可真的差点就死了。”Loki嬉皮笑脸——  
Thor果然来找他了，就是来的有点慢。  
虽然被胖揍了一顿，但头一次的，诡计之神心情愉快。  
他已经晃腻了，无穷尽的宇宙固然有趣，但是时候继续和Thor一起前往未来的征途了。

10.  
他们的相处模式向来如此，任性，自由，又危险。  
这基于两人之间那种暧昧却强大的信任——  
Loki随时可能溜走，又随时可能回来，  
千年以来，Thor早已经不再恐惧他的不告而别，因为——

11.  
“这是宿命。”他说，“我们在一起，是因为宿命让我们在一起。”

12.  
“那可真够肉麻的。”Clint皱了皱鼻子。  
“这种搭讪方式早就过时了。”Bucky撇撇嘴。  
“那得是有多过时。”Sam吐槽。

13.  
——可这都是命运三女神早早谱好的曲子。  
Thor想解释，却被先行打断。  
“过时？你们这样的蝼蚁怎么会懂。”Loki仰着脑袋表示轻蔑。“在阿萨人千万年的生命里，可从没有这么蠢的概念。”  
他然后靠在兄长身上玩起了平板——  
这是中庭里唯一让他满意的东西。

14.  
“别玩了，Loki。”后者想起了那两位重新回归银河的朋友——  
“兔子说总玩这种东西会把脑子玩傻的。”  
这是今天他第四次和Loki讨论他平板上瘾的问题。

15.  
Loki心不在焉的吻了一下哥哥的手，无视周围人尴尬的表情。  
“你也该试试这种中庭科技，还算有点意思。”邪神翻了个身，脑袋枕在Thor的腿上——  
“哦，抱歉，也许是我强人所难了，你研究不明白。”他顿了顿补充道。

16.  
Thor很想反驳这点，他已经学会了如何使用手机，甚至拥有了一台电脑。  
但他只揉揉Loki的头发，放弃了和自己兄弟在中庭科技方面的辩驳，继续回归同事们的话题——  
Scott和Clint的孩子同时迎来了叛逆期。  
“揍一顿就好了。”Natasha简单粗暴的结束了对话。

17.  
理论上，Thor和Loki有各自的房间。  
但Tony之后才发现，这根本就是浪费资源。  
兄弟两人很多时候都是睡在一块的。  
像现在，Loki侧躺在Thor的手臂里，继续一刻不停地刷着那个薄薄的发亮的小玩意。  
“说真的，Loki，你会把脑子玩坏的。”Thor语重心长，现在他听上去倒有点Frigga的味道。  
“比起我的，你该关心一下自己的。”后者一下蹭出兄长的怀里——  
现在是夏天，但极低的空调温度下，Thor依旧烫的像颗太阳，  
而Loki的体温总是冷的——

18.  
“如果你再要求我变成霜巨人，我会在你睡觉的时候把你刚留的头发剪了。”  
“可是那样真的很凉快。”

19.  
之后的整整一个星期Loki都没把Thor放进屋里。

20.  
“别玩了，Loki。”现在Thor听上去像Odin。  
“不要学父亲说话，听上去太蠢了。”二王子决定用早上同样的方式对付过去——  
他转过身面对Thor，想要吻他。

21.  
“哦，Loki，这招可不会两次都好使。”后者用食指按住Loki的嘴唇。  
“Uhh？那这个呢？”恶作剧之神用舌尖顶开碍事的手指。

22.  
Loki吻了Thor，吻了他的嘴唇——  
这招可屡试不爽。

23.  
在Thor第五次阻止Loki的时候，他第二次吻上了他，  
现在两人之间的距离，  
是零。

24.  
燥热的夏夜，窗帘之外的曼哈顿酒绿灯红。  
窗帘之内，是相拥而眠的两位阿斯加德王子。  
5与2与0，组成了他们的今天。  
更是他们的每一天。

FIN.

命运女神为Thor和Loki谱出的曲谱是进行曲，是狂想曲，是合奏曲，也是圆舞曲。


	10. 一起去迪士尼吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor和Loki一起去迪士尼，兄弟两人打开了新大门。

01.  
“这太蠢了。”Loki第三次说。  
“不，这很合适你。”Thor也第三次回应。  
金发男人侧过脑袋夹住手机，然后腾出双手为弟弟正了正脑袋上的发卡——  
那上面还带着米老鼠的耳朵。  
“这太蠢了。”后者再次重复了一遍，可还是相当乖顺地一动不动，任凭Thor随意摆弄。

02.  
拜Tony所赐，神兄弟两人在迪士尼。

03.  
“你们应该体验一下中庭的娱乐活动。”  
钢铁侠说。  
他再也忍受不了Thor和Loki无意识的腻腻歪歪——  
虽说这不能怪他们。  
复仇者们一个多月前刚刚终结了Thanos，Thor才得以有空寻遍九界，将Loki找了回来。  
总之——  
“我给你们买好了票。”Tony说。

04.  
起初Loki是拒绝的——  
“傻透了，我才不会去。”  
“小鹿，除了‘傻透了’和‘太蠢了’，你还能想出别的词来形容我们这儿的活动吗？”  
“别这样，朋友，Loki读的书多，词汇量很大，不要这么挑衅他。”Thor赶忙制止。  
谢天谢地，这最终没有升级成什么词汇接龙。

05.  
接着，在突然出现的Peter的补充之后——  
“有Cosplay成我们的工作人员？”  
Loki突然收回了那副鄙夷不屑的表情，“Cosplay是什么意思。”——  
中庭的角色扮演成功勾起了二王子的兴趣。

06.  
“我们明天去迪士尼。”临睡之前，Loki用了一个坚定不移的肯定句。  
“就是因为Stark的那句话吗？”Thor显然很了解自己的兄弟。

07.  
“不仅有你们的Cosplay，还有复仇者联盟全部的Cosplay。”  
Tony挑挑眉，朝Peter挤了挤眼睛——好样的，小伙子。  
“钢铁侠的人气从来都比Loki的高。”  
他补充道。

08.  
“钢铁侠的人气从来都比Loki的高。”  
Thor重复了一遍，换来了Loki厌恶的皱皱鼻子。  
“哈！那个铁人又在开玩笑了。”邪神语气轻蔑，他十分清楚自己的人气在中庭高得要命。

09.  
所以像现在，两位阿斯加德人就这样游荡在迪士尼乐园里。  
Thor还给Loki买了一个带耳朵的发卡。  
“你喜欢这个？”  
然后作为回礼，法师下一秒就给恶趣味的哥哥变出了一副差不多的耳朵。

10.  
中庭人的活动真的很没劲。  
云霄飞车对于Loki和Thor来说像是散步一样。  
平时的双休日人流量没有那么夸张，但在许多游乐项目前仍旧排起了长队。  
“多亏了Stark。”Thor挥了挥手中快速通道的票子。  
“他还有些用处。”Loki这样评价。

11.  
游乐设施确实没什么意思，但Peter所说的Cosplay带给了Thor和Loki不少乐趣。  
“这个人的胸部没有Rogers的大。”  
Loki对一个美国队长评头论足。  
“这个Tony要比Tony高。”  
Thor小声在背后说。

12.  
“哦，这个二流法师看着比那个马脸顺眼多了。”  
“这个Natasha没有那么好的身材。”  
“那个小孩如果也像这个一样少说点话就好了。”——  
两人你一言我一语的吐槽着，最后Loki指着一个蜘蛛侠说。

13.  
令人意外的，蜘蛛侠的人气和钢铁侠几乎不相上下。  
“看到这个铁人会气死的。”Loki双臂抱在胸前。  
“Tony才不会这么小心眼。”Thor说，然后将“他又不像你”这句话及时吞了回去。  
今天的阿斯加德大王子求生欲也很强。

14.  
所以那就是了——  
当一个红披风从Thor和Loki的眼前闪过的时候。  
“看，Brother，那是你。”Loki突然勾起不怀好意的笑容。  
“那么那边的就是你了，Loki。”金发神祇指了指旁边的金色犄角。

15.  
“如果他比你更像雷神的话，我会毫不犹豫的认他做哥哥。”诡计之神发言。  
“你也知道完全没那种可能，我的弟弟。”雷神相当自信。

16.  
事实证明，确实没这种可能。  
又有哪个凡人能胜过正牌儿天神呢。  
“作为角色扮演，还不错。”Thor评价道。  
“哦，相当不错。”Loki稍微改变了一下容貌，然后掏出手机递给Thor——  
“我要和我的哥哥拍张照。”  
他像是故意要挑衅——“快，那边的金发大个儿，帮我们拍一张。”

17.  
之后Loki和“雷神”的合照被Thor悄悄删掉就是后话了。

18.  
“真是太糟了。”  
与那位角色扮演的雷神合完照，两人又绕到了“Loki”的前面。  
邪神这样评价。  
“嘿，别那么说，他真帅。”Thor为对方辩护——  
毕竟就算是Tom Hiddleston来，Loki还是一样会大发牢骚。

19.  
“可，嘿，弟弟，为什么你抱了个孩子。”  
两个阿斯加德人远远地望着那个“Loki”，  
他抱了一个三四岁左右的女孩，还领着一个五六岁左右的男孩。  
男孩披着小小的绿色披风，还带着小小的金色头盔，  
而女孩打扮得像Thor，右手攥着一把缩小了的Mjolnir。

20.  
“我怎么知……”Loki的话音未落，两人就都被传入耳中的对话吸引了。  
对话来自一群年轻的漂亮女孩。

21.  
“锤基终于结婚了！”  
“孩子都有了！”  
“呜呜呜基妹真能生啊！”  
“天哪这就是爱情！真是太美好了！”

22.  
……  
在她们身后将对话照单全收的两位正主陷入了长达一分钟的沉默。

23.  
“弟弟，我听错了吗？”Thor小心翼翼。  
“也许是我们两人都听错了，哥哥。”Loki僵在原地。

24.  
“你能生孩子吗？”

25.  
这是今天Thor说的最后一句话。  
当Loki捧着一只青蛙独自回到复仇者大厦的时候，没人知道同行的雷神消失去哪了。

FIN.

最后Loki还是没有机会和Tony比人气。


	11. 学生锤X校医基

01.  
Thor Odinson，阿斯加德高级中学三年级学生。  
Thor有张好看的脸蛋，又是足球队队长，算得上是学校里的名人。  
暗恋他的女孩子们甚至能在校门口排个长队。  
待人和善，极富运动细胞的基础上，Thor还上有个比较聪明的脑子，因此学习也还算出色。  
这样的男孩在高中时代绝对已经称得上无懈可击了。  
但依旧，Thor并没有女朋友。  
背后的原因是令无数姑娘们哭笑不得的——  
Thor Odinson在恋爱方面迟钝得一塌糊涂。

02.  
Loki Laufeyson，阿斯加德高级中学保健室老师。  
并且还是“阿斯加德高级中学最不好糊弄的保健室老师”排名中的蝉联冠军。  
他觉得所有因为打架斗殴或自己不小心挂彩的伤口都是活该。  
不仅如此，Loki还能识破各种各样的装病技巧。  
“下次别把温度计在火机边烤这么久，67℃的你可以煎鸡蛋了。”  
“毛细血管破裂？以为我看不出来这是你自己用嘴吸出来的。”  
“胃痛？那里是阑尾，不要打滚了，如果真的这么痛我带你去切掉。”  
就是这样，想要逃课的学生们绝对不会去找Laufeyson老师请假。  
他们会看好排班表，乖乖等候Bruce老师值班的日子。  
但即便如此，Loki依旧凭借他英俊的脸蛋获得了一票粉丝。

03.  
Thor不常打架。  
原因是他痛恨暴力。  
这是姐姐Hela带给他的正面影响。  
虽说这个正面影响是通过负面行为带来的——  
小学五年的作文里，小小的Thor便这样写道：  
“我今天打了姐姐一下，姐姐揍了我一天，我再也不敢打姐姐了。”  
是的，Thor痛恨暴力。

04.  
痛恨暴力的Thor并非不会打架。  
相反，他在Hela的调教下成为了打架斗殴的一把好手。  
人人都知道Thor是那个前些年一人干翻一群混混的校园传奇Hela的弟弟。  
自然，没有人敢在他身边造次。

05.  
可这并不代表没人敢在他的朋友身边找事。

06.  
Thor卷进了一场群架。  
说真的，其实他压根儿不知道事情的前因后果，但看上去Fandral好像遇到了什么麻烦。  
“有话好好说。”他先这样大吼。  
但没人理他。  
“嘿！听见了吗！放开他！”Thor开始有些恼火。  
在被二次无视之后，他冲进了混乱的人群，然后变成了打的最起劲的那个。

07.  
七分钟后，望着趴在地上呻吟的一片人——  
“谢了，伙计。”Fandral拍了拍Thor的后背。“要不是你我可能要进医院了。”  
“所以，他们为什么要揍你。”Thor擦了一把嘴角的血渍。  
“这是咱们学校周围一帮有名的混混。”  
“我是说，所以这帮有名的混混为什么会找你的事？”  
不停打着马虎眼的好友让Thor觉得事情有些不对头。

08.  
“我……额，抢了他们老大的女朋友。”Fandral挤挤眼睛。  
果然是这样。  
现在Thor有些后悔自己摊上了这档子事情。  
他这位风流成性的好哥们是该受点教训。  
“去你的，要知道这个我才不会去帮你！”  
“可你帮了。”  
“那是因为我不知道是你有错在先！”  
“可你已经帮了。”  
“相信我，没有下次了。”

09.  
“你上次和上上次也是这么说的。”

10.  
Thor去找了校医。  
主要原因是他的伤口太过引人注目，并非因为他忍受不了疼痛。  
作为Hela的弟弟，Thor的忍耐能力绝对是一流的。  
“你真不走运，Thor，今天是Laufeyson值班。”Hogun说。  
“怎么把自己搞成这样的？”Sif问。  
“去问问Fandral吧，顺便帮我教训一下他。”  
在valkyrie的劝告下，Thor还是去了医务室。

11.  
“你真不走运，今天是Laufeyson值班。”  
恰恰相反，现在回想起来，Thor觉得自己真是走运透了。

12.  
“下次装病事先排练一下再来，我可没那么多时间看你蹩脚的表演。”  
医务室传来一阵慢条斯理的男声，下一秒一个学生垂头丧气的走了出来，还朝正要进去的Thor投去了一个同情的目光。  
和传闻一样，是个难搞的家伙，金发青年暗想。

13.  
“打架斗殴？”校医的背影修长清瘦，黑色的长发用一根墨绿色的发带系了个低马尾。  
“额……其实……”  
“坐下。”

 

14.  
Thor已经不记得那一天是怎样结束的了。  
他如何回家，如何与朋友聊天，如何在晚餐时打碎了一只盘子，又如何被Frigga担心——  
Thor都记不得了。  
他的这一天就好像定格在了这个下午——  
Laufeyson老师转过身来，弯下身子，动作轻柔的为他擦上酒精，缠上纱布，贴上创可贴，  
然后目送他走出了医务室。

15.  
虽说实际情况可能和Thor的记忆有些出入：  
事实上，Laufeyson老师满脸厌恶的转过身来，不太情愿地弯下身子，  
动作不算轻柔的给他戳上了点酒精，狠狠缠上纱布，把创可贴按在他脑门上，  
然后火急火燎地将他打发出了医务室。

16.  
但在恋爱的人眼中，什么都冒着粉红泡泡。  
Laufeyson老师简直在发光。  
是的，Thor恋爱了，暗恋对象是那位难搞的保健室老师。  
现在“难搞”在金发大个子脑子里变成了另一种含义——  
“难搞到”的Laufeyson老师。

17.  
“我可能恋爱了。”Thor这样和朋友们说。  
“你大概发烧了。”朋友们这样回复Thor。  
“说真的，我也许爱上了Laufeyson老师。”Thor认真起来。  
“说真的，你一定是脑子都给烧坏了。”朋友们感到惊恐。

18.  
Sif，Hogun，Volstagg和Fandral一致认为自己的好哥们失了智。  
“那个Laufeyson？”Hogun先开始的话题。  
“你得承认，他确实长得不错。”Fandral接话。  
“可是Thor在恋爱方面出了奇的迟钝！”Sif不解。  
“他是个大孩子了。”Volstagg像个老父亲。

19.  
Thor的恢复能力强得令人吃惊。  
按道理来说，这是件好事，但对于现在的Odinson同学来说，这实在糟透了——  
他失去了每天跑医务室的理由。

20.  
于是在辗转反侧了一周之后，  
Thor给自己想了个令人窒息的解决方法。

21.  
“姐姐。”  
周日的晚上，Thor鼓起了勇气叫住Hela。  
“你揍我吧。”

22.  
但是结果并不尽人意——  
“妈！Thor上学上傻了。”  
姐姐先是停顿了一会，然后大声召唤了Frigga。  
Thor得到了长达三十分钟的思想教育。

23.  
既然这种方法行不通。  
金发青年只能另寻他法。  
如果Hela不揍他，那只能由他主动挑衅。  
这对Thor来说绝对需要莫大的勇气。

24.  
周一的晚上Odin与Frigga往往不在家。  
这也就意味着，Hela和Thor要自己解决晚餐。  
虽说看上去绝不像，但Hela实际上却是个料理的好手，  
并且最听不得人对她的手艺挑挑拣拣。  
Thor深诲姐姐这点，勇猛的他今天就决定往枪口上撞。

25.  
“过来收拾餐桌。”Hela端着盘子召唤弟弟。  
“我……”Thor壮壮胆，“我在打游戏，你自己收拾去。”  
Hela一度觉得自己听错了。

26.  
“你再说一遍？”  
“没什么，我这就下去。”

27.  
“我今天尝试了新的做法。”  
Hela决定不计前嫌，久违地和弟弟聊聊天。  
“Umm，还行吧。”  
Thor托着下巴，用叉子戳了两下盘子。  
但其实他心里怕得要死。

28.  
这下，好姐姐的怒火便冲上了爆发的临界点。  
“你小子，是不是活腻味了。”  
Hela决定再给Thor一次活下去的机会。  
然而他并没有珍惜。

29.  
Thor咬牙想了想Laufeyson老师。  
“哈？你以为你在和谁说话。”Odinson同学视死如归。

30.  
感谢Frigga忘记了她的重要文件。  
不然别说去医务室找Loki，Thor大概这个周都没法去学校了。  
为了追求那位难搞的老师，  
阿斯加德高级中学的万人迷足球队长在接下来的两个月中，没有一天不是伤痕累累。

31.  
“怎么？把医务室当家了吗？”Loki翘着二郎腿，毫不惊讶地看着又一次出现在门口的Thor Odinson。  
“这不是我能控制的，这些伤就是不好。”Thor顶着一身淤青，脸上却笑开花了。  
“但你说为什么这么巧呢，Odinson同学。”校医站起身来，顿了一顿。  
“Banner老师说，他值班的时候从没见过你。”Loki向金发青年走近，带上了医务室的门，  
正正好好将Thor圈在了身体和门之间的狭小空间中。

32.  
那是个明媚的黄昏，Thor记得。  
那天的太阳简直会蛊惑人心，Loki回想。

33.  
从窗外射进的斜阳恰巧打在Thor身上，  
给这位笨拙的追求者周身镀上淡淡的金边。  
他的脸红得像要滴血，心跳快得要冲破胸腔。  
Thor然后听到了——

34.  
“不要把我当成傻子。”  
Loki Laufeyson老师趴在他耳边低语。  
“如果你能整整一周不再弄伤自己的话，我可以考虑奖励你一个约会”

FIN.


	12. 最后一支舞/Der Letzet Tanze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前锡兰兰的合志的稿子
> 
> 设定灵感来源德语音乐剧《伊丽莎白》

最后一支舞

灵感源于德语音乐剧《伊丽莎白》，AU设定部分借鉴其中的Der Tod（死神）以及王子Rudolf Joseph。

>>>>>>

死神是阿斯加德城堡的常客。

这是个古老又阴沉，闭塞又疏离的城池。落满灰尘的人像油画，失去光泽的枝形吊灯，仄歪的佣人房门框——这里的每一隅都诉说着，阿斯加德曾经代表着一个充满荣光的时代。

城堡中的人们既无梦想也无野心，他们浑噩度日，生活全无趣味。厨子们没有钻研新菜谱的激情，女仆们在整理床铺的时候偷工减料，音乐家的新曲子毫无生气，画师笔下的人双目呆滞。

之前阿萨的主人Odin四处征战，无心国事，用赢来的黄金白银筑起了这座宏伟的城堡。但众所周知，战争既劳民又伤财，以至于最终胜来的别国领地无法有效开垦，空有黄金的国民没有粮食。这位国王在悔恨中度过了之后的年岁，他将自己囚于房中，就连被所有人爱戴的王后都有些难以接近，更别说那位王子了。

那位王子，Thor Odinson，是阿斯加德唯一的光亮。他就像一颗太阳，毫不吝啬自己的光和热。Thor出生三个月之后，Odin就离开阿萨，四处讨伐，少有回城的时候。王子与自己的母亲度过了大部分的日子。

在Odin不在的那段日子，小王子点亮了整个城堡。他调皮却懂礼，贪玩却刻苦，没人不喜欢这个孩子。女仆们偷偷多塞给他一块饼干，家庭教师不舍得在他答错题的时候掌手，伯爵从遥远的华纳海姆为他捎来礼物——

而也就是那个时候，死神注意到了他。

死神是阿斯加德城堡的常客，这里三天两头就有灵魂需要收割。然后他就在草坪上看到了那个孩子，他手里拿着一把剑，学着剑术老师的样子艰难地挥舞着。王子很小，为了能举起手中的武器，他卖力地挥舞手臂，嘴唇抿成一条线。

反正也不着急，死神干脆坐下，撑着下巴饶有兴趣地看了起来。没想到这一看，就从下午看到了黄昏。剑术老师告别了王子，拍了拍他的脑袋。

应该是在夸奖他。死神猜测。他站起身来拍了拍裤子，准备去干活。可他刚刚迈开步子，就被王子叫住了——

“先生，您是谁？”男孩追上去。“您也是父亲的朋友吗？”Thor问。

“不，我不是。”死神回答，他转过身子来，半跪在地上和王子视线相平,“我想可能没人愿意和我做朋友。”

和死亡做朋友。

“我愿意当您的朋友。”Thor伸手。“我叫Thor Odinson。”他报上了名字。

“叫我Loki吧。”死神也有名字，只是没有姓氏罢了。

Loki就这样认识了七岁的Thor。

那之后，他在拜访城堡的时候，有时会现身与Thor交谈两句，但更多的时候，Loki只是在远处看着——

死神可不常和人类打交道，Thor已经是个例外了，他不是很想坏了规矩。Loki也有Loki的骄傲，司掌死亡的大人物怎么能在一个区区人类身上花费大把时间。

Loki的时间过得很快，他活得太久了，所以一年在他的概念中不过眨眼之间。Thor从孩子变成了少年，又从少年变成了青年。

这些日子说长不长，说短却不短，阿斯加德几乎在这几年间变了个样子，而王子也和原来的孩子判若两人。

Thor是个冒险家，12岁的时候他一个人溜进了森林，险些落下悬崖。若不是Loki在背后轻轻拉了一把，那么他可就要将他带走了。17岁的时候王子把弄着自己的新手枪，由于粗心大意而走火，好在Loki偷偷转动弹仓，不然下一发子弹就要夺去Thor的性命了。

Loki还不想那么快地带走王子，他很在乎他。与黑暗为伍，寂静为邻的死神并非不喜欢明亮和美好的东西，恰恰相反，他总是被光亮吸引，最后深陷其中。人总是向往自己所缺少的东西，死神也不例外。

Thor25岁的时候，Loki带走了他的母亲，Frigga的病逝为本就晦暗的城堡添了一笔阴影。王子痛哭失声，几日滴水不进。死神只能远远地看着，他没办法，这是他的工作。

王后的逝世加剧了王子与国王之间的矛盾，Thor憎恶Odin的穷兵黩武，他屡次觐见，却次次在争吵中不了了之。Odin食古不化，知白守黑，他不甘自己多年以来的治国之道被年纪轻轻的儿子全盘否认，一笔抹杀。

无休止的争执让Thor彻夜难眠，也就是这个时候，他想起了自己的那位不会变老的朋友——Loki。

Thor知道Loki是死神。

在九岁的时候他因为太久不见这位黑发友人而激动地冲上去抱住了他，那个时候王子发现，他的朋友没有心跳，胸口那个本该有心脏的地方好像空荡荡的。Loki的怀抱是冷的，令人安心的冷。

在13岁的时候他在远处看到Loki吻了他死去的爱犬，然后那条猎狗就永远消失了。

到了后来，母亲疾病缠身，在她去世的那夜，Thor看到Loki出现在她房门口。

他现在要带走她了。Thor迷糊间想。也许是件好事，这样受人爱戴的王后便会永久远离病痛的折磨，王朝衰落的打击。

绝望之中的王子想到了死神，他坐在桌边，桌上的烛光在微风的吹拂下摇曳。夏天的夜里他从不拉窗帘，落地窗大敞着，暖风也带上了一些凉意，裹挟着蝉鸣一齐冲进了Thor的房间。

王子抹了一把额角的金发，从成堆的文件中抬起头来——Loki会来找他吗？他好些日子没有来过了，或许他来了，只是没来找他。

Thor从抽屉中摸出了那把防身用的左轮枪，他轻轻抚摸着上面繁复的雕纹，银色的枪身在暖橘色的烛光下变得不那么冷得刺眼。

然后他的朋友就来了，Loki的手抚上了Thor的，将枪夺了过来。王子半惊半喜地抬头，果然岁月无法在死神脸上刻下痕迹。Loki还是像十多年前那样，一袭黑色的正装，领口是深蓝丝绒——那不像是这个时代的衣服，Thor觉得怪，但说不出哪里怪。

也许还是有些变化的，Thor歪头看了看，Loki将头发束成了低马尾，比上次见面时要长长了些。看着看着王子便不自觉站起身来，他用手指挑起Loki落下的几缕发丝轻轻摩挲，这动作有些暧昧过头了，但Thor却没有自知。

死亡是魅惑的存在，Loki的深绿色眸子快要将他吸进去了，那之中纯净却模糊，像一团云翳，挑逗着Thor不那么清醒的神经。

“你是来带走我的吗，Loki。”Thor问。

“不，我的朋友。”死神凑近他，将银色手枪放到了远离Thor的一旁，“如果想要带走你的话，何必夺走你的左轮。”

见金发男人没有接话，他继续自说自话起来：“不如来和我跳支舞吧。”Loki将唱头拨下，放了一支很轻的曲子。他将手搭在Thor的肩上——

“我想王子殿下或许不会跳女步。”他勾起浅笑，另一只手与Thor十指相扣，“那我就委屈一下。”Loki挤了挤眼睛。

Thor揽住死神的腰，Loki的腰细而结实，线条被那件黑色外套很好地勾勒了出来。他们跳了一支很慢的舞，音乐停了的时候他们才停下。

Loki想要抽手，却被Thor用一股蛮力带到了床上，王子将脸凑了过去，他想要吻他。没错，按照一般发展，这样的气氛下他们是该交换一个吻了。可对方好像并不是这样想的——

“现在还不是带走你的时候。”Loki推开Thor，用食指堵住他的要落下来的吻。

他们没有接吻，可他们做爱了。Thor像是喝了烈酒，脑袋晕晕乎乎的。他记得他褪下了Loki那件紧裹在身上的黑色正装，解开他的每一颗纽扣，他握住死神的细腰，用手指为他扩张后穴。Thor吻他的额头，吻他的胸口，吻他的小腹，但唯独，他不被允许吻他的嘴唇。

Loki好久没有体验过性爱了，他一点点瞧着这位王子从孩子变成男人，现在他被他压在身下，一次又一次进入。

“我现在还不想带走你。”Loki又重复了一遍。

“你能让我解脱！”

“可你不能就这样逃避。”死神从窗口消失了。

太阳是不能就这样落下地平线去的。Loki认为。

Loki的拜访逐渐频繁，因为Thor的情绪愈发不稳定，丑闻，和亲，政治方面的冲突，与父亲的争执，它们将太阳压垮了。

每到夜晚，死神都会如期而来，他们会跳一支舞，然后做爱。

“你什么时候会吻我？”Thor问，他面容憔悴，蓝色的眼睛深陷在眼窝中。

“那要看你。”Loki抚摸他的嘴唇，“毁灭的车轮越转越快，你难道要对自己的王国坐视不管吗？”他时常这样喝问这位王子。

“不，这我无法忍受。”Thor总会这样回答。可今天不一样——

“我要吻你了。”王子的心中像澄澈的天空，平静得出奇。

他挣扎过，他求索过，他争取过，他也痛苦过。太阳也会累了。

“跳支舞吧。”Loki说，“今天是你来跳女步了，王子。”

他们就这样跳了一支很蹩脚的探戈，Thor别别扭扭地。死神和王子头一次没有做爱，Thor只是从抽屉中摸出那把左轮，抵在了自己的太阳穴上。

“你准备好了吗，Thor。”Loki叫了他的名字，他很少叫他的名字，只是称呼他为“我的朋友”或是“王子殿下”。

“你会吻每一个人，对吗？”这个关头的Thor倒是有功夫吃起醋来。

“我会吻每一个人，Thor。”Loki左手捧起王子的脸颊。

“但我不会和他们跳舞。”死神倾身压在了Thor身上，一条腿隔着布料顶住他的性器，“更不会和他们做爱。”

“可……”

“嘘，我要吻你了。”Loki制止了Thor发声，他不想坏了眼下的情调。黑发男人用手覆上了Thor的手，然后吻了上去。

大部分人都惧怕死神之吻，可Thor不，他更紧地搂住Loki的脖颈，将舌头探进了对方口中侵城掠池一番。Loki的嘴唇和他的其他地方一样是凉的，柔软而舒服。这个吻不长，Loki就这样吻着Thor，然后扣下了扳机。

王子与死神跳了最后一支舞，却得到了第一个吻。

“直到死亡让我们永远在一起。”

FIN.

“所以我只能得到一次吻吗？”Thor在死神的宫殿中这样不满地质问。

“如果你不介意多死几次的话。”Loki说，“你想要多少就能得到多少。”


End file.
